A Long Way Down
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: Okay, I am begging I have UPDATED but I need reviews, only you have the power to make me continuewitht he Neo-Nazi group's ass kicking and evil ploys. Phone Now! You CAN make a difference!
1. Phoenix Down

A LONG WAY DOWN  
  
This fic takes place 3 years after the defeat of Voltaire and all that stuff. That means the heroes are all 18 and 17. Hmm.I've just decided I want an evil Bit-Beast give me time to conjure and corrupt.well look at this Martha Stewart has something about it in her book on how to decorate an evil house! Oh right. =====The Evil One does not own Beyblades===  
  
WARNING: Yaoi! This is a Tyson-Kai fic.flame me if you want I'll just humiliate you and use said flames to heat up the god-awful weather we get around here. Its rated R to be safe. Oh and one more thing.IF YOU CHOSE TO FLAME ME I WILL WREAK VENGEANCE now that that's done I pronounce this fic begun have fun.  
  
CH 1: Ty-d down ===Three years ago=== Kai stood on the balcony looking out at the departing competitors. So his team had won.he felt he hadn't achieved something. But that was just his mind playing tricks on him his.Voltaire.was down and out. That meant Kai was now absurdly rich, but he didn't care. He wasn't legally allowed to live on his own so he'd be put somewhere.  
  
'Hi Kai' a voice said.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and gave a short nod. 'Tyson' he said in a somewhat curt tone. Tyson ignored the cold snap.  
  
'So what're you planning to do?'  
  
Kai shrugged. 'I have to go somewhere. I just don't know where'  
  
Tyson frowned. 'So what you're saying is that you have nowhere to stay?' he looked at Kai sternly as he spoke. 'No relatives?'  
  
'Voltaire was my only one' Kai replied simply. 'I will get his fortune in about five years, until them I'm church mouse poor.except for my monthly allowance which I can survive on.a modest means.'  
  
'Yeah but where?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Maybe here maybe back home.' Kai said as he turned to leave. A hand firmly grasped his shoulder. 'You know.Rei is moving to the town and enrolling in school but he's renting an apartment from Mr Tate and he needs someone to share with.'  
  
Kai looked back at Tyson. 'I don't have to go back' he said as he removed the hand from his shoulder.  
  
'You're our captain and we need you around. Where would the logic be in you staying a distance away? We'd all be within walking distance of one another.'  
  
Kai nodded. 'All right I agree we need to stick together.the team' he said with a mental kick. 'And.yes, yes I will talk with Mr Tate and Rei.'  
  
Tyson grinned. 'Good choice, very practical and for the good of the team.  
  
{And your good} the voice in the back of his head chirped. He silenced it with a swift kick to his psyche. 'They're talking with Mr D right now.'  
  
Kai turned and walked away Tyson punched the air and scampered off to find Kenny and Dizzi. He was ever so slightly excited and he didn't know why. It was just Kai after all.  
  
===End Flashback===  
  
'Class' Mrs Hillman shrieked. 'Cal---AAAAASSSSSSSS!' Everyone stared at her and burst out laughing. The middle-aged woman chuckled and gave a blush as she waved a plump hand at the young lady in the doorway. The girl was thin and auburn haired. Large thick lenses spectacles obscured her eyes and her matted and greasy hair was pulled into pigtails. She was slightly hunched over as she walked into the class.  
  
'This is Lydia Largo from Europe. Say hello class.'  
  
The group groan was vaguely a "Hello Lydia". Lydia snorted and gave a small wave with her pasty skinned hand. Mrs Hillman gave her a gentle smile. 'Please take a seat Lydia, by young Kenny over there' she added. Lydia looked around and spotted Kenny, she took a seat beside him and pushed her glasses up her nose.  
  
Tyson looked at the girl. She was certainly European, with a skin tone like that.and that name? Largo? Thank the fates she wasn't "Husky" or it would have been Lard-o in three seconds flat. Kai looked at her and narrowed his eyes; there was something in her back pocket.  
  
'She blades' Kai said. 'I saw the launcher in her back pocket'.  
  
Tyson bit down on the sandwich. 'Yeah what else is new? Everyone blades. Its not unusual.' He continued to eat. Rei looked at the girl. 'Well we're giving the demo today so I suppose we'll see her there'  
  
'Maybe, maybe not' Kenny said. 'She's living in a sushi bar with her great Aunt or something. She has to work there'  
  
'How do you know?' Max asked nudging Kenny.  
  
'He invited her to the demo' Dizzi piped up. 'She said she like to but she wasn't sure if she could.then he said she had a nice.'  
  
'That's enough out of you' Kenny said snapping the laptop shut. The others leaned in on him and waited.  
  
'She had a nice what?' Tyson pressed.  
  
'Personal Organizer' Kenny said. Kai laughed as he realized the Chief meant it. 'What is it Kai? What? She has a really cool one that has a data file on the Beyblades. Directly linked to the BBA site and with photo- taking functions...'  
  
'How quaint' Kai said. 'But I'm more interested in the demo today. We're to meet there at six-o-clock and be ready to take on all comers.'  
  
'We know' his teammates sighed. Tyson paused and reached into his pocket. He pulled Dragoon from the confines of his trousers. It was glowing. He looked up to see that even Dizzy was shining from her screen. Max looked at Draciel. 'What's happening?' 'They're warning us' Rei whispered breathlessly. 'I can feel it.'  
  
Kai looked down at the glowing symbol and felt the warning in something more powerful then words, then in his mind. It was talking to the very depths of his soul.and he was scared now.  
  
===  
  
'Kai?' Tyson said calmly. Kai was sitting with him in the spare room they had set up as a kind of Blade strategy grouping. Kai looked up at the other boy. Tyson had gotten a haircut. It was still the same at the front but the back was shorter and somewhat spiky. He'd also gotten a tan and lost the childish look.  
  
Kai had simply grown, gotten more muscles and more brooding since Rei always left the empty milk cartons in the fridge. To be honest everything that got on his nerves was a death sentence these days. They earned "The Glare" if they stepped out of line. Tyson wanted to know why.  
  
Kai looked up from his blade. 'Yes Tyson?'  
  
Tyson shifted slightly and sat down beside Kai. 'Why have you been pushing the team so hard? We've not lost yet'.  
  
'But we might one day. Lets not forget that this is an official tournament year.ergo.'  
  
'We'll have people gunning for our title' sighed Tyson, finishing the sentence. 'Yeah you keep telling us and telling us.I sometimes wonder if you're able to think about anything else. I mean you've not even gone out on a date since we came back and its not like girls aren't throwing themselves at us.'  
  
'Well Rei goes through half of them' Kai shrugged. 'We both know that'  
  
'Yeah' Tyson agreed. 'Look just.don't be so uptight. Try getting out and having some fun. You'll give yourself a heart condition if you don't lighten up. I mean you're always tensed like a spring!'  
  
Kai couldn't help it. His muscles always tensed around Tyson and he didn't know why. He wishes he did so he could stamp it out and forget about it. But it wasn't leaving him alone, that nagging at the back of his head that always started up at the mere mention of Tyson. The door opened and Gramps entered.  
  
'Hey little T. You guys better get going, Mr Dickson just called to say that the crowds are getting restless down at the beach and demanding you dudes get there early!'  
  
'Its tough at the top' Tyson said mockingly as he rose. Kai rose faster and left the room faster then Tyson could believe. He followed Kai swiftly, pulling on his shoes. 'Hey wait up Kai!' he shouted. Kai vaguely slowed down and allowed Tyson to catch up with him.  
  
'Sheesh what's your hurry?'  
  
'The fans are waiting' Kai shrugged. Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and turned him around, his hands were warm and Kai realized his body was rather cold. Ironic, considering the powerful flame of the Phoenix bit-beast. He looked into the dark blue eyes of his teammate. 'Yes?'  
  
'N-Nothing' Tyson said. Inside he was calling himself chicken but he ignored it. 'Just thought I'd say that you're.a.the. I really think you're a.good person'  
  
Kai looked at him, his burgundy eyes flickered an emotion across before becoming neutral again. Tyson shivered as he stared into the endless depths. The Phoenix broke the gaze and walked off in the direction of the beach. Tyson followed and caught up to walk by his friend's side. His hand brushed against Kai's hip, it sent a jolt through Kai and left him mildly baffled because of the all-consuming question it had triggered. "Why?"  
  
==  
  
The kid picked up his battered blade and looked at Rei. 'That was SO totally COOL!'  
  
'That's an unusual way to take defeat' muttered Rei as the kid showed his blade to his friends. 'But there's rarely anything normal about fans.they obsess so much.' he sighed and looked for the next opponent. Tyson and Kai had just entered the beachside arena and been mobbed by fans wearing the same cap as Tyson and scarves and face paint like Kai. Rei chuckled as he watch them fend the drooling girls and fanatical guys off.  
  
'Who wants to battle Kai?' shouted Tyson. 'Come on! The Phoenix will show you how its done!'  
  
Kai shot the younger boy a look of pure anger. He slowly walked to the arena and prepared for the stream of contestants. Whom he defeated, one-by- one without incident. 'Impressive' a voice said. He looked at the girl as she stood on the other end of the arena. She had her launcher strapped to her thigh by a belt. She was about seventeen with long auburn hair that bordered on black in places. Her dark brown eyes casually examined Kai. Her skin was sallow, almost golden.her sharp features were Eurasian and she moved with a seductive calm. She wore a pair of white leather pants with flared ends that hung low on her hips. Her belt was made of gold segments and she had a tattoo around her navel a snake biting its own tail. Her top was a silvery cream colour; it clung to her smooth shoulders and exposed her midriff. There was a pair of straps creating an X below her neck that was attached to whatever she wore beneath the sweater. On her throat was a white leather choker with a gold ring buckle on it.  
  
'The famous Kai.' she said. 'I am impressed.to see you still wear face paint like a child' she added. There was an intake of breath from the crowd. 'You may call me.Ms. Medusa. I understand you are the proud owner of a phoenix bit-beast.I am envious.'  
  
Kai admitted she was intense to him self. Far too intense to be a novice blader. She held up the blade, it was a platinum colour with dark green- scaled patterns here and there. It even had its own bit beast that he couldn't make out. 'Am I meant to be scared? By your blades.glamour?'  
  
'No' Ms Medusa laughed. Her gaze became intense as it burned his soul with the sharp stare. 'The fact it will destroy you is meant to scare you'. Kai was trying to pinpoint where he knew her from.what was it that was so familiar? He never forgot the people he met.he knew her from somewhere.  
  
'Are you planning on going against me?' he asked. 'A head on battle?' The girl laughed gently as she removed her launcher from the belt garter. 'Perhaps you think you can defeat me?'  
  
'Oh I know I'll defeat you' she purred. Her accent.that's it! He was trying to remember the accent; it was rather unique. she loaded her launcher and Kai followed suit. Kenny was watching with Dizzi as Tyson and Rei and Max joined him at his side. He loaded Dranzer into the launcher.  
  
'It's time to begin' Ms Medusa snapped. 'Lets rip up the arena!'  
  
Kai smirked and prepared to unleash the blade that had proved so superior over many before this. 'Let it Rip!' he shouted as he unleashed the blade with the same vigour as Tyson. Seeing Ms Medusa lay down her launcher and instead snap a white bullwhip distracted him. The Blade sped from her launcher and entered the ring. It was fast, so fast it created the illusion there was more then one. 'Dranzer! Attack the one to the left!'  
  
The blade sliced through the illusion. Kai gaped in surprise as Ms Medusa snapped her whip again; it coiled around her right leg and waist as she held the handle tightly. 'Is that all you have? I seriously feel disappointed!'  
  
Kai gritted his teeth and looked to his friends. Tyson looked worried. And that wasn't a good sign.not good at all.  
  
===  
  
'What's the blade doing?' asked Max.  
  
'That's easy' Dizzi said. 'It's moving so fast it leaves a haze of pigments behind itself. It's a nasty trick but from what I can guess its got some polished mirrors on it that let it use that trick. I'm trying to identify the bit-beast right now. But I haven't seen it before.its hard to get a lock on it.because I can't see what it is!'  
  
'Take your time Dizzi' Tyson said. 'Kai can buy time if he has to.I hope he doesn't need to but he can.'  
  
As they spoke Dranzer was hit by something that blurred past it. Ms Medusa watched calmly. 'I'm waiting to be impressed Kai darling. But what can I expect from one with your heritage?'  
  
'What would you know about my Heritage?' Kai sneered. Tyson looked up as he heard that. Barely anyone knew about Voltaire being related to Kai. Ms Medusa was smiled, her black painted lips pursed gently. 'Tell me!' Kai shouted in his stern voice. Ms Medusa's blade slashed past Dranzer again and Kai was forced into another method of attack.  
  
'Dranzer go full circle!' he shouted. Dranzer sped out from between the four illusions and circled around as he clashed forwards on them spinning through each in a circle until he connected with a solid one. Kai looked up as the illusions faded and left the true blade circling. Ms Medusa simply smiled.  
  
'I was wondering when you'd do that.I'm not finished yet though.Mirage boost!' the spinning top winked off the face of the arena and appeared opposite where it had been. 'Now striking circle!'  
  
The blade spun around Dranzer clashing up against it with a shower of sparks. Kai crossed his arms and focused his gaze waiting for the moment. 'DRANZER! NOW!' In a split second Dranzer slammed into the opponent blade. Ms Medusa squeaked in surprise. 'Well that is a shock' she breathed. Her blade was sent spinning almost out of the ring, it balanced on the edge and then zoomed back in to the gasps of the audience.  
  
'Not so easy' she said. 'You'll need real fire power to beat me!'  
  
'Have you got the bit-beast yet?' Kenny asked.  
  
'It's not a registered blade.but the name Ms Medusa is. I'll look it up.wait I've got an ID on the blade' Dizzi reported to Chief. 'It's called Dryduzella. I'll run a search fro more information.'  
  
'Doesn't matter' Rei said. 'Here comes Dranzer.'  
  
The flames were blazing from the blade now as the phoenix began to emerge. 'Oh no! Don't let him summon Dranzer!' shouted Dizzi. 'Dryduzella is a rare bit-beast with a very deadly ability.she can.'  
  
Tyson rushed up the steps to Kai as Dizzi explained. 'You have to stop Dranzer her bit-beast is able to.'  
  
'Tyson! I'm in the middle of something!' Kai exclaimed dismissively. Tyson glared at him angrily.  
  
'Listen you thick-skull of a moron. She obviously wants you to call ---- DRANZER!'  
  
The flaming bird rose up from the blade with a shriek. Ms Medusa laughed. 'Dryduzella! NOW! Entrapping Venom!' As she spoke a green light burst from the blade and a shape appeared over it, the long serpentine body with a woman's upper body. The snakes of her hair writhed angrily as she extended her arms. The snakes tangled Dranzer like a net as she pointed her hands and slashed down with her nails. Dranzer dispersed into a shower of red sparks that flooded the air. Then the serpents arched up into the air and straight down on the blade covering it. In a flash the image was gone and the blade dulled in colour as it toppled to the ground.  
  
'Dranzer?' murmured Kai. He collapsed backwards into Tyson's arms, his eyes shutting tightly as a strange pain tore through his mind, like a part of him was sliced away. Rei's eyes narrowed at Ms Medusa who was walking through the stunned crowd with a smile on her lips. 'I'll be back for each of your bit-beast later' she purred.  
  
With a roar Rei leapt through the air. She twisted and snapped her whip around so it clapped him across the cheek. With a smirk she coiled the whip again and slammed it down on him. He groaned in pain as her whip coiled around her hips again. 'You are rash' she snapped. 'You don't deserve the tiger, I intend to prove that. Adieu'.  
  
She vanished into the crowd as Max helped Rei up. There was a bruise developing on his cheek and he was holding his ribs. 'Don't worry Kai!' Maxi said. 'We'll get Dranzer back!'  
  
'Guys' Tyson murmured. 'I can't wake Kai up'. The Phoenix's head was cradled in Tyson's arms as he kneeled on the ground. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Tyson was relieved he was breathing at least. Closing his arms around Kai he prayed with all his heart that he would be all right. 'Come on Kai.fight it come back to us.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Excuse any OOC behaviour I don't get to watch cartoons that often anymore. I'm an awful writer I know but the romance really starts next chapter provided I get reviews enough to keep my muse inspired. Lack of reviews can kill my creative side.  
  
Overlord: At last, an evil Bit-Beast all my own.so evil and dire that it will destroy us all should I wish it!  
  
Tyson: Uhh.what is it?  
  
Overlord: I summon forth the evil and cruel.MARIAH CARREY!  
  
Everyone screams as Mariah Carrey strides from the portal of evil.  
  
Mariah: Baby if you give it to me.  
  
Overlord: Wow way too evil.did I just say that? Never mind.begones! (Summons forth her one weakness)  
  
Mariah: Ah! The critic reviews! No they see right through me! NOOOOOOO! (Melts)  
  
Overlord: Okay someone tell me, what bit-beast would reflect my inner evil?  
  
Rei: Something in a straightjacket?  
  
Overlord gestures and turns Rei into a small action-figure.  
  
Overlord: That's better. 


	2. Wish of Waking

A LONG WAY DOWN  
  
Ezj-Key: Hey thanks for the compliments glad I can at least hook people  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: Yeah she is scary. And wait til you see her mood swings and insanity flips...Say...do you happen to have a hoarde of hobgoblins? Or maybe you rule a dungeon? Ehehehehe...no I won't talk business, I'll just thank you  
  
Nancy's-Little-Obsession: Oh people with little obsessions are always interesting. Thanks, by the way, I won't torture you for longer then three days when I take over the world...TTFN  
  
Evil one: Right so I summoned Mariah Carrey by accident.well now I have a better plan. Lets see this should do it! (Tosses a magical ball of light into the vortex of evil) That was purest essence of the mad slaughter!  
  
Kai: Get over yourself  
  
Evil Me: Right no kisses for you!  
  
Kai + Tyson: Awwwww!  
  
Evil me: Now stand back for my evil bit beast.(a shape arises)  
  
Kai: Oh dear God!  
  
Evil Me: Oh that's it.I am going to a toyshop to buy a bit beast. I just got JIM CARREY. I said essence of mad Slaughter not essence of bad laughter! GAHHHHH!  
  
Kai: Cover your eyebrows!  
  
Evil Me: (douses Jim Carrey in fire). Wow, that made me feel... oddly better. I think I'll have a scone as a reward  
  
Tyson: Scones?  
  
Evil Me: Yes.even the embodiment of evil deserves a little evil scone. On with the fic! I don't own Beyblade but after Project: Word-Domination-on-a- Global-Scale-yes-the-name-needs-work I will own everything  
  
WARNING: Yaoi! This is a Tyson-Kai fic.flame me if you want I'll just humiliate you and use said flames to heat up the god-awful weather we get around here. Its rated R to be safe. Oh and one more thing.IF YOU CHOSE TO FLAME ME I WILL WREAK VENGEANCE now that that's done I pronounce this fic begun: have fun.  
  
Ch 2: Worried Heart  
  
'Clear the way!' shouted the paramedic. Tyson looked up through bleary eyes as the men knelt down and gently lifted Kai onto the stretcher. 'He's breathing.irregular heart beat.irregular breathing. Unresponsive almost catatonic.'  
  
Tyson looked from them to the prone Kai. 'What does that mean?' he asked. The medics looked at him.  
  
'He's going to be fine if he gets to hospital.fast'  
  
'Who called them?' Kenny asked. Max and Rei shrugged.  
  
'I did' a voice cooed shrilly. 'Is Kai okay?' It was Lydia she looked at Kai with a worried frown. 'I saw him collapse and called the medics. What did that woman do to him?'  
  
'The girl with the bullwhip stole his bit-beast' Max said as he picked up the Beyblade carefully. 'She just took it right from the blade'  
  
'That's what Dryduzella does' Dizzi explained. 'She's the tamer of bit- beasts a gatherer she is very powerful. A real snake in the grass.no pun intended.'  
  
'Yes it was' Kenny said.  
  
'Wow what a cool laptop' Lydia said. 'And it has a nice voice too! Hey Dryduzella I know her. She's one of the bit-beasts that was on the Greek team!'  
  
She tapped on the palm pilot with the digital pen. She showed the picture of the snake-tailed woman to them. 'She's the spirit of the Gorgon. But she hasn't been seen since Ancient times when they played Beyblades like an Olympic sport'.  
  
'Dizzi what did you get on the girl?' Max asked.  
  
'Well Ms Medusa is pretty famous. There has been a long line of infamous "Bit Nappings" by her. But it's not the same woman, though there are likenesses.'  
  
'Why isn't it?' Rei asked.  
  
'Coz if it was she'd be over 2000 years old' the console replied. 'Ms Medusa is referred to in a lot of Urban Blading-Myths. She's supposedly stolen over 1000 bit-beasts though these reports are never followed through in most cases because she can't be caught and the evidence always evaporates'  
  
'Well in the history of Blading Ms Medusa is famous for using her whip to launch her blades. She is also the "Mistress of Illusion" and is known for tricking her foes. And distracting them with her feminine wiles, she's also a huntress who studies her pray. I saw the match she knew that Kai would attack and after a while unleash Dranzar.'  
  
Lydia gave a snort as she tapped at her pad. 'Well she knows what she's talking about, but Dranzar and the other bit beasts have free will' Dizzi said. 'They can come out when they feel like it.hey where's Tyson?'  
  
'In the ambulance' Max said. 'He's going with them in case Kai wakes up, so he has someone familiar around.'  
  
'We'd better go after them' Rei said. 'We want to hear what's happening with Kai.now how do we get there?'  
  
'I can get us a Taxi quick' said Lydia. She tugged Kenny and Rei along after her with Max straggling behind them. 'My cousin owns a Taxi depot.HEY JOEY!' The mini-van pulled up.  
  
'Hey Lydia' the young man behind the wheel said. 'Going home sugar?'  
  
'Aww shooks Joey. Nah, call cuz and tell him I'm taking some friends to the hospital to check on their pal'. She laughed and snorted as she did. Rei gave a shiver of invisible proportions. Lydia got them all in and Joey headed for the hospital.  
  
===  
  
Tyson sat by Kai's bed. The paint was cleaned off his face, he was pale and silent and so cold it was scary. So still he looked dead and that scared Tyson more then anything.  
  
'He's a friend you don't want him to die naturally' he told himself with fervour. 'It's nothing more then friendship. Besides you're not.and he's not.well maybe he is.maybe you are but if you are then he can't be because you're so different. Great lost in my own logic. If he swings that way then you can't because you've gone with girls.not much.nothing heavy.but you have. And he hasn't so he's saving himself for the girl.or maybe he is and you're just tricking yourself into believing you are.oh great I'm confused again.'  
  
'Tyson?' Kenny stood in the door. 'Lydia's finding his doctor' he added. 'Max is getting something from the vending machines and Rei is pacing around outside.is it okay if we come in?'  
  
'Of course it is' Tyson croaked. 'Kai wouldn't like it but the team should be around .and Lydia too. if she hadn't called the medics something bad might have happened .we owe her one'  
  
'You don't' Lydia said with a small snort and then her horse-like laugh. 'I'm a huge fan of your team. I used to blade way back when you guys were still just the team making a stir.'  
  
'Do you still blade?' Tyson asked.  
  
'I wasn't much good' Lydia said. 'I used to be in a gang, like the teams Chief. I did the little technical thing. You know.nothing that impressive. Not like Dizzi and Kenny though.' She walked over to Kai. 'The doctors on his way I dragged him away from the nurse he was flirting with.'  
  
'Thanks Lydia' Kenny said. Rei entered with Max arguing about which packet of food Tyson would want. 'But he'll eat anything' remarked Rei. 'You know that'  
  
'Good point' nodded Max. He put the food in Tyson's lap. 'Eat' he insisted. 'Dad and gramps are coming by later.'  
  
'Excuse me?' the Doctor said as he entered. 'I'm Doctor Green. Kai's doctor. firstly I'm a huge fan. Secondly.does he have any relatives I should notify?'  
  
Tyson shot to his feet, the food cascading to the floor. 'Is it that serious?'  
  
'No it's protocol' said the doctor. 'Now.the family?'  
  
'No he's an orphan' Tyson said. 'What's wrong with him?' He gazed intensely at the doctor who breathed out a sigh and relented.  
  
'Your friend is in a state of shock, induced by trauma to his psyche, a neurologist was looking over it and it seems he suffered deep emotional strain that triggered his mind to shut down into a comatose state.'  
  
'So how do we get him to come back to the land of the living?' asked Tyson.  
  
'We can't do anything.we just have to let him do it himself'  
  
Max looked at the elder member of the team. 'Are you sure he's going to be all right? Is there any risk of something happening?'  
  
'He just needs to come too on his own' the Doctor said.  
  
Lydia looked at the people in the room. 'I'll step outside' she said in her nasal voice. 'You guys should talk to him, he might here you.I heard people in Coma's can hear things around them.'  
  
'True' the doctor said. 'I have to make a few calls to other patients but I'll see what I can learn about his case later. Maybe some developments'  
  
When the doctor was gone Tyson brushed Kai's fringe out of his eyes. 'So.what's wrong Kai? Is it Dranzers theft by that Ms Medusa woman? Come on you can pull through. We know you can'. He heard Rei punch the wall and look around. The neiko-jin was clutching his fist and rubbing it gently.  
  
'When I find that witch I'll teach her to mess with the Blade Breakers' he growled. 'Stealing bit beasts.that damned demon harpy of a.'  
  
'Calm down' Max said calmly. He shoved his hair out of his face. 'Getting P.O'd doesn't work unless she's here.' he walked over and examined the red knuckles on Rei's hand. 'Yeah that was not a clever thing to do'. Rei snarled and was about to tell Max off for his cocky tone when Lydia appeared in the door, breathless and excited.  
  
'Ms Medusa is here! I saw her in the hall a few seconds ago' she gasped. 'Hurry you can still catch her! I'll go and call the police! She's got some questions to answer!'  
  
Lydia was down the hall in a second. Max, Rei and Tyson darted after her. She pointed them down the hall and headed towards the phones at the corner. Max and Tyson were ahead, Rei was darting along, catching up and bypassing them swiftly. The white clad shape stood out, the red-brown hair shimmering under the cold lights.  
  
'There' Rei shouted as they followed the shape towards the elevators. She cast a glance over her shoulder, her strangely purple-flecked green eyes caught them and she gave a smile as she stepped backwards into the elevator and the doors shut on her. Tyson slammed into the doors, cursing as he slapped his palm off them.  
  
'Tyson the stairs!' max shouted as he shoved open the stairwell, Rei leapt the stairs faster then the others looking through the windowed doors on each level to see if the woman in white had walked from the elevator on another floor. Tyson and Max followed behind; Tyson was pacing himself, his eyes blazing in anger.  
  
They reached the basement car park. Medusa strode from the elevator with a cool smile on her lips. The trio rushed after her and Tyson reached her first, grabbing her shoulder as he caught her. The elbow connected with his ribs and the foot with his stomach as Medusa shoved him back without looking. 'Come and get me' she laughed as she ran for the exit and leapt onto the back of a car. She vaulted over the gaps between each car running across the seats of a convertible. Rei followed her route as Max and Tyson sprinted the pedestrian path.  
  
Medusa rushed into the dark gardens of the hospital. 'Get back here' Tyson shouted; he clutched his sore ribs and stomach as he ran after her. She was dressed in a full body suit of cream leather with gold studs on the belt and neck belt. Her sharply heeled boots apparently didn't affect her sprinting speed. Her hair was covering one eye as she stopped at a cast- iron fence and allowed them to catch her.  
  
'You're caught' Tyson breathed clutching a stitch in his side. 'Give---up-- '  
  
'So short sighted' Ms Medusa sighed. 'Cute but.short sighted.' And with that she vaulted backwards, caught the top of the fence and balanced on it. 'Follow the leader anyone?' She dropped down on the other side and blew a kiss to the boys as she raced away.  
  
Rei was over the fence faster then Max or Tyson could blink. He raced after her fading into the night beyond.  
  
===Rei's solo===  
  
His fist was hurting as he pounded after the girl into the area behind the hospital. She leapt the colourful fence to the children's area. Rei followed but before he could land the whip coiled around his neck and dragged him to the ground. Ms Medusa stood at the other side of an Arena. 'Hey kitty cat' she purred.  
  
'You have no idea who you're dealing with' he grunted. He struck a fighting pose and allowed his eyes to narrow into slits. Her laugh was mocking, not the desired affect.  
  
'A tiger doesn't scare me, it hunts only the weak.like you.but I hunt.everything' she purred in a serenely dark whisper that sent a shiver to Rei's spine. Her eyes met his and he gasped as he realized what lay within them. 'Here's my proposal, defeat me in this arena.and I will return Dranzer.'  
  
Rei pulled his blade from his belt pouch. 'Challenge accepted!' Ms Medusa simply smiled.  
  
=== Half an Hour later===  
  
Max looked around the area. It was a children's play area with its own arena. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to search the rest of the grounds around where Rei and Ms Medusa had headed. And now he was completely at a loss as to where else Rei could be. He sniffed; the smell of burnt stone was poignant in the air. He looked around. 'Rei?'  
  
The groan came from the arena. Max ran over. 'Rei? Rei!' he exclaimed as he kneeled down beside his friend. 'Tyson! Kenny! I found him!' Kenny and Tyson rushed from around the corner and looked at Rei lying curled up and shaking in the Arena. 'Driger' he murmured. 'She took him.'  
  
'Oh no' whispered Tyson. She was picking them off one by one, dividing and conquering them one at a time. 'Take Rei upstairs.I'm going to see if there's any change in Kai's condition. And tell the police.'  
  
'Its only been twenty-five minutes' muttered Max, as he and Kenny struggled to lift Rei up. Tyson either didn't here him or ignored him but he was gone.  
  
=== Kai's Room===  
  
The white leather gloved hands lifted the head of Tyson the Dragon and gently pressed him back into the chair. 'So cute' she said as she noted he was holding Kai's hand. 'Well Kai aren't we the lucky one.you have no idea how much this clears up about you. I won't lie.I'm disappointed. But you're happy and it's a good thing. But knowing you my little friend. you will go out of your way to bury the emotions. Don't.'  
  
The 17-year-old girl sat up and tapped him on the forehead with the handle of her whip. 'Get with the program. It's better if you do it now. It was nice to see you again old friend'. She put the single white rose in his hands and leant the card on it. 'Have fun, because we'll be down to business soon'  
  
The whisper of her leathers brushing against the material of the curtains that flowed out from the double doors onto the balcony outside. The hospital had given Kai the room the second they knew the name. Tyson blinked awake and spotted the open window that had allowed a night chill to wake him. Grudgingly freeing his hand he walked over hugging himself and slid it shut. And then he paused.he hadn't opened the window; he had been lying forwards.and where had the rose and card come from?  
  
He looked at the card, cream with a red indented frame. On it was punched the words "Teredakov" in red. And on the back was scribbled. "Remember the Rose Garden". Who had left it?'  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Well that's that done.now I want to thank my reviewers it means a lot because you each demonstrate a unique and useful POV. I like hearing suggestions after the chapters and I value them. Oh yeah, flamers better watch themselves I'm pretty sure that if you flame too many people they'll get you kicked off the site and keep doing it. Just watch yourselves.or at least write a fic so it isn't all one sided. Tell me your views on my OC's I love to hear about them.  
  
Evil Me: Right I think I have it.I summon forth the spirits that dwell within every radio station, CD and music that hides away to kill the joy of music.  
  
Lydia: This is going to get messy.Here have a garbage bin lid.its protective.  
  
Evil Me: (Makes Rei's hair turns purple with yellow spots) I am going to get it right. And it's not that messy.well not really  
  
Max: Kai kicked up a fit about not being able to get that Jim Carey slime out of cashmere  
  
Evil Me: Come forth.ah hell! (Smoke rises and clears to reveal a boy band, they all look alike and sound alike so there you go, just pick one and you get the idea) Another one  
  
Lead member of the "equal band": hey where's our screaming groupies?  
  
Evil me: Well I can supply those all right.the screaming at least. (Points and in a flash a hoard of screaming goblins swarms from the pit of brimstone and devours the boy band) Screaming.group of goblins? Get it? And now the groupies really scream. (Snaps fingers and the goblins combust)  
  
Tyson: Ah! My eyebrows!  
  
TTFN 


	3. A path of roses

A LONG WAY DOWN  
  
Evil Me: Oh stop squirming  
  
Tyson: I can't help it. I'm ticklish!  
  
Evil Me: (sliding black-blue marker into pocket) There you are two new eyebrows!  
  
Kai: (snigger) Look in the mirror Ty! (passes Mirror)  
  
Tyson: What the! AHHHH! I look like a mime  
  
Rei: funny you should mention that...because guess what this fallen angel guy summoned  
  
Evil One: Right! That's it you're putting up with Mariah!  
  
Rei: No! Please No! I won't tell them!  
  
Evil One: just as well.  
  
(A mime scampers out from a door behind Kai. He turns, sees it and leaps into Tysons arms with a squeal)  
  
Evil Me: Psycho Grandparents and Evil Vampire bladers he can handle, mimes and he becomes a girl scout (Snaps fingers and the mime is crushed by a samba band playing their drums) Happy?  
  
Tyson: I think he is...  
  
Evil Me: I'm going back to my drawing board. On with the fic!  
  
======  
  
'So any news on Kai?' Lydia asked. Kenny shook his head as they walked towards the hospital. 'Well let's hope something happens for the better' Lydia murmured. 'And how's Rei?'  
  
'Staying on my couch' Max said. 'He's not gotten over losing Driger'  
  
'Who would?' mumbled Lydia. 'Losing a bit-beast? Its horrible.'  
  
Kenny opened Dizzi. Her incessant beeping had finally gotten his attention. 'Yeah what is it Dizzi?' he grumbled.  
  
'Oh well someone's in a cranky mood, I won't tell you what I found out about the missing team Greece member.' Dizzi said with an audible sniff. Kenny, Lydia and Max crowded around the laptop with babbles of apology for the computer bound bit-beast. 'All right here's what I have. We know the missing team Greece member is a woman, uses a bit beast Gorgon, and was the team strategist for the Greeks. And she actually orchestrated a plan the brought down the Swiss team last year. She was originally from Russia but her mother was Greek.lastly I ran a search for anything else.she quit the team way back when and hasn't been heard from since, but they believe she had a disagreement with the team captain. A virus a very convenient virus deleted her file.after she left. And that's all she wrote'  
  
'Thanks Dizzi' murmured Kenny. 'So, Ms Medusa was on the Greek team. Dizzi should keep checking for stuff about her.a name would be nice. And why she started stealing bit-beasts too.'  
  
He was cut off by max shouting "Hey" at someone. It was Freddy Sark down the road that was the target. He was laughing at a crying boy. There was a messed up blade at the kid's knees. Freddy was a bully who preyed on beginners just to feel superior. Max raced up and knelt down by the kid.  
  
'Are you okay?' hje asked.  
  
'He wrecked my blade!' whimpered the boy. 'And I just put it together today!'  
  
'That was mean' Lydia said. She looked as imposing as a small white rabbit, dressed in blue dungaree shorts, pink t-shirt, pink tights and pink and white sneakers with her hair in pigtails.  
  
'Oh yeah think you can take me Four eyes?' Freddy sneered. Since coming to town he had picked up a huge attitude that someone would burst.hopefully soon. If not he'd go on giving women and small kids a hard time. Simply because: he deemed them worse then him.  
  
'I resent that remark' Kenny said. He stood strong even when Freddy's huge body pressed at him. Kenny hadn't grown much since his 16th birthday. His hair was still as messy as ever and he wore the glasses. But since Mariah and Emily had last visited his wardrobe had gotten more fashionable. No more ties or childish shorts.  
  
'Challenge one of us' Lydia said. 'If we win you turn over your launcher and blade to me.'  
  
Freddy looked at her and his eyes settled on the launcher tucked into her back pocket. 'Sure thing four-eyes he snipped, lets go for it.how about a nice game, you and me?'  
  
'Hey!' Kenny cut in. 'Don't pick on her you jerk, pick me or Max!'  
  
'You two are pro' Freddy snapped. 'I'll take you on after I beat her'. His voice wavered and the small crowd that had grown since he'd beaten the kid continued to grow with that unsurety in the bully.  
  
'I thought you said you didn't blade anymore' whispered Kenny.  
  
'I haven't in a long time she replied taking out her palm pilot and tapping the screen with the electronic pen. 'But its like riding a bike.if you fall off it hurts but you never really forget how.' Kenny looked at her and mumbled good luck. She snorted and laughed and gave him a playful shove.  
  
======The Hospital=====  
  
Tyson was worried now, he hadn't thought he would be, school and daytime TV had told him that coma's were risky to people.but he was scared to the verge of insanity with this case. With Kai so.lifeless before him. 'Kai' he breathed. 'Please come to.please wake up for me.for the team.Gods I mean for me.There is so much I have to tell you and show you and let you in on. I want you in my life so bad it hurts sometimes. I.I can't believe I said that.I mean it.but I amn't and you aren't.I don't like.I am.' Tyson babbled as he netted his fingers with Kai's.  
  
He ran the backs of his fingers along Kai's cheek. The paint was gone, no longer there on the pale face. Without it.Kai looked so.pretty. 'Who I can't believe I associated Pretty with you Kai. You'd kill me for that. I guess in a way I am just lying to myself. Kai, I can't deny that you're different.I date girls but I never feel anything other then the---the fact I'm dating. I want someone who's strong and not hypnotized by the fact I'm famous.I know you're probably a straight arrow and I think I am to.I mean I amn't sure.but I want to know you're there for me and the team and we're always there for you.because if I was.that way.and I needed someone to talk to I'd want it to be you even if you think I'm annoying and a pig. Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to be a gentle shoulder to cry on. You know how it is, guys don't like guys and I'm just making stuff up about myself.'  
  
Tyson paced himself and took a deep breath. 'Okay, look I just want to say I don't know what road I'm taking, who I'll be with in the future.but I want you in an active role in it. Because you are the Yin to my Yang and I think you give me the balance I need for life. So.just stick around.come on don't do a sleeping beauty. Because then I'll have to kiss---you'.  
  
Tyson froze on that line. Not just because he'd said it, but also because he'd felt Kai squeeze his hand. He looked down as the boy gave a groan and opened his dark red eyes. 'Tyson?'  
  
'Kai' gasped Tyson. He couldn't hold it in he wrapped his arms around Kai and crushed him against his body. 'Man you are such a jerk for worrying us like that!'  
  
'What happened?' Kai breathed running a hand through his hair. 'Where am I?' his eyes widened. 'Dranzer?'  
  
Tyson put his hands on his friends shoulders and looked into his eyes. Burgundy met Azure as they gazed into one another. 'She got away with him' Tyson said. 'Last night she lured Rei away from us.and took away Driger.she's after us Kai.I can feel it'.  
  
'I felt it Tyson.I felt her tear him away.But I felt.when I was in the dark I saw things.I saw Driger being taken and there was.a rose.a white rose that felt so familiar.'  
  
Tyson's sharp intake of breath drew his eyes to his face once more. 'There was a white rose and a card'  
  
He handed them to Kai from their place on the bedside cabinet. Kai looked at the card and squinted at the scribble on the back. 'Remember the Rose Garden? What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'I was expecting you to know' Tyson murmured. 'I think Ms Medusa left it.and the entire point behind "Remember" is that you're supposed to know what its all about'.  
  
Kai shook his head its familiar blues shining under the light. 'I need to get discharged ASAP, I have to find Dranzer.' He paused as he heard the cheering from outside. 'What's that? Tyson there's a pair of spectator binoculars in by bag, get them over please'  
  
'He said please' grinned Tyson as he took the dark binoculars from the bag. 'I should give him a commemorative plaque'  
  
'I can hear you Tyson' Kai said as he rose and walked onto the balcony of his room. 'It looks like a blade battle. Max, Lydia and Kenny are there.it's against Freddy Sark. Holy crap! He's picking on Lydia! Tyson get down there she can't battle him, if she loses he'll never let her forget it!'  
  
Tyson was pretty impressed by how Lydia had made an impression on them since Kai's accident. She was gutsy and had made a schedule for them to go and see him, even organized for Tyson to get a spare bed for Kai to sleep on. Kai shared an apartment with Rei near Max's house and with Rei in such a bad state Tyson meant to ask Kai to stay.  
  
=====Outside==== 'Are you sure you can do this?' Kenny asked as Lydia tapped on her palm pad. 'He's got a bit beast called Radabolg.'  
  
'Indeed' a posh British voice chimed in. 'Quite a weak one though, a rhinoceros like being that attacks with its special attack tyrannical trample.It belongs in a joke shop for all the damage it could do to something like Dragoon or Draciel.'  
  
'Who said that?' Max murmured. Lydia was busy opening the back of her palm pilot.  
  
'Dryassius' she replied. She calmly removed something from the back of her palm pilot and slotted it onto her bit beast. Kenny's eyes widened.  
  
'That's a bit beast!' he breathed.  
  
'Yeah' she said. 'I haven't used him in years.but he's always been there.'  
  
She loaded it into her launcher and looked at the boys. 'It's been a while' she said. 'But I know how to handle this jerk'.  
  
'3.2.1.LET HER RIP!' Freddy and Lydia unleashed the blades all at once. Lydia's blade was blue red and gold with regal appearance. 'Here we go' Lydia said.  
  
Kenny watched the blades bounce back and forth sending sparks flying. Lydia was watching with a nervous confidence.well after that oxymoron he decided to just say she was unsure. 'Umm.Dryassius! Try.try the striking spin!' The blade spun around in a circle, surrounding Freddy's blade and curving in to strike it at regular intervals. Freddy's blade manoeuvred to try and catch her in the arena in the park. 'Okay.how about.the dashing rabbit?' Lydia suggested.  
  
The blade shot off and was followed by Freddy's blade. It was spinning with a faint whirr as it chased Lydia's around the ring and abruptly her blade snapped backwards slamming into Freddy's blade. He roared in anger. 'Radabolg! Now!'  
  
The bright red glow burst upwards as the rhinoceros appeared. Its heavy body was plated with dark coloured armour in red and blue. Its horn was excessively long and its eyes burned black. It looked pretty tough.but looks were deceiving.  
  
'Okay.umm.if you're planning on making an appearance Dryassius n-now would be nice!' Lydia exclaimed in her rather high-pitched voice. And it began. Her blade glowed like the aurora borealis as it dodged around Freddy's blade. The light rose into the air and a shape appeared. It was a human shape.well that was until the wings appeared the six narrow feathery shapes snapped out with a crack like a whip. Its short hair was platinum in colour and its eyes reflected the moon. The robes were silvery coloured with black spots. It held a staff in its hands. 'I guess. you should try.the Eclipse Velocity?' Lydia murmured.  
  
Dryassius turned the gaze on her and it gave a noble bow as it raised the staff, the sunlight glinted off the crystal on the top and it brought it down. Radabolg vanished in a burst of light and Dryassius floated on its own as the blade stopped moving. Lydia hoped up and down giggling. 'I did it! I did it!'  
  
Freddy was quivering in shock. 'W-w-what.how did she do that?' he gasped. Lydia picked up her blade and removed the bit-beast to put it into her palm pilot. She looked at Freddy who was on his knees staring at the slightly smouldering blade that he had used to bully people. The palm pilot leapt into life. 'Oh my aching head' sighed the English accent from the palm pilot. 'It's been a while, I forgot how much the attacks can drain a spirit.'  
  
Lydia looked at the kid. 'Freddy the blade please' she said in an infirm tone. He handed it over and she gave it to the boy. 'Every bit beast has to grow and develop teach this one and you'll go far.' She walked out of the park with a silent Kenny and Max as the crowd cheered at Freddy's defeat.  
  
'That was impressive' Tyson said. They looked at him. 'I didn't know you had a bit beast'. Lydia giggled and snorted again as was her style. She straightened her glasses.  
  
'I usually just let him live in my palm pad.he's a bit cocky but he picked up an English accent from watching too much James Bond' she tapped the palm pilot. 'And that unfortunate "English Channel", if I needed to eat I would be having tea and Crumpets.'  
  
'Wow someone's refined' Dizzi said. 'Tea and crumpets what are you?'  
  
'Someone who watched "My Fair Lady" too much' was the reply.  
  
'Dry is a bit sarcastic' explained Lydia. 'He's always been that way. But he's very clever.like Drizarana.Dizzi'.  
  
'I'm flattered' Dizzi piped up. 'So, are we going to visit Kai yet?'  
  
'He's awake' Tyson said with a grin. 'He came to a few seconds ago. He's watching from his balcony, he actually had binoculars! He told me to come down and.ehh.'  
  
'Protect Lydia from getting thrashed?' Max guessed. Tyson looked at her sheepishly. She just smiled and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
'I'm flattered you all cared enough to try.I kinda miss my team sometimes' she sighed.  
  
'Team?' Kenny exclaimed. 'What team?'  
  
'I was on a Team in my old school' Lydia shrugged. 'The Titanium Twisters.so when did Kai wake up?'  
  
'About fifteen minutes ago' Kai said. 'The doctors should be looking at him by now. He's going to hate that!' he gave a grin of mischief thinking about how Kai would react to the doctors prodding him and poking him. He could see the red eyed boy sitting on the beg arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face as the doctors nudged and jabbed him with their devices. Lydia looked at the boy. 'Hey you guys go on ahead, have a chat with your team-mate, that kid might need a few titbits about his bit beast. Right Dry?'  
  
'Indubitably' Dry chirped as Lydia waved and walked back into the park.  
  
'She's pretty cool' Max said. 'She's like.the only female blader I've met who isn't nosey and overly perky or cocky and a know-it-all. That's Mariah and Emily right there'.  
  
Tyson and Kenny looked at Lydia as she vanished into the park. She really was a good person.  
  
===Max's house===  
  
Mr Tate paused as he heard the metal bounce off the floor. A can of some sort that must have toppled off the recycling pile in the garage. He really shouldn't have let them get so tall, in fact he should probably take them to the recycling plant. He stepped out of the door and walked along to the garage door. He heard the footsteps behind the door and grabbed a hammer from nearby. 'Is someone in there?'  
  
The footsteps were sharp.yeah definitely someone in heels. A woman? Or a cross dresser? He didn't have a problem with cross dressers, he reminded himself. Just thieves. He tried to be tolerant but thieves got him really angry, and someone with his proportions was not to be made angry.  
  
'Is anyone here?' he called.  
  
'Just us vixens' purred a voice. The hard handle of the whip connected with his forehead gently but firmly. He collapsed forwards and landed on an old couch on his side. Ms Medusa strode through the kitchen into the living room holding her strapped sling back sandal heels in (A/N: Yes you guessed it) white leather. Her white snakeskin trousers shimmered and her matching belts platinum buckle shone as brightly. Her top was a see- through white material that showed her silver tank top off beneath it and stopped just above the midriff she seemed to love exposing. Her hair was covering one eye again, the purple and green gaze sweeping the room to rest on the shivering figure of Rei.  
  
'It's not my fault you know, this is just the way things are' she sighed laying the rose onto the palm dangling over the edge of the couch and closing the fingers tightly. 'You should really learn that the best things in life are always taken for granted. don't worry one day you'll know what this is all about.'  
  
She paused and placed another white rose on the table and added a card. 'Dasvidanya' she added with a purr and in the whisper of a breeze she was gone.  
  
===Tyson's house===  
  
'The doctors were pretty annoyed that you discharged yourself.and was it necessary to threaten so many people?'  
  
'Yes' Kai replied as Tyson lead him into the spare room. 'So.does this place have a floor or is it a wonder of what old things can do with the glue-effect of dust?' The room was covered in old magazines and objects his grandfather hadn't bothered to get rid of.  
  
'Oh man' Tyson said. 'The only spare room and its buried by eighty tons of trash. Gramps needs to learn the principle of spring cleaning.' He kicked an old spring across the room. 'Literally'  
  
'I can go to my apartment' Kai shrugged. 'Rei mightn't be there.but I don't see any point in leaving it empty when I am well enough to sleep there.'  
  
'You'll stay in my room' Tyson said firmly. 'I'll move the fold out bed in and sleep on it, you can sleep in my bed'.  
  
'Tyson you don't have to, I can go back to my apartment' Kai said as he moved to leave, Tyson firmly grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room across the hall.  
  
'You'll stay here until the doctors say you're well enough to be on your own and Rei is better.' Tyson said firmly. Kai grabbed the doorway with the arm his bag was on. 'Kai don't be such.a.prick!'  
  
Tyson gave a firm tug and Kai shot at him, losing his grip. He fell straight into Tyson's arms his strong body lying against the athletic build of Tyson. Tyson shivered against the boy. He slowly gripped Kai's shoulders and pulled him back feeling feathery breaths on his neck and across his lips as he straightened Kai up. He looked into the red eyes that seemed hazy compared to the usual glare. Tyson didn't know why, but he was going with the flow he thought he didn't want to follow. He was leaning closer to Kai's mouth.was Kai leaning in too? He was so close to the lips.the ones that had more often then not been insulting him or shouting.  
  
'Hey! Little Dude! Max is on the phone!'  
  
His grandfather's voice jolted the pair apart. Tyson was breathing heavily, Kai was flushed and breathless. 'I'm coming!' Tyson called as he hurried from the room and took the phone. 'Hi Max.what? WHAT! ? Is he okay? And Rei? She left a what? Okay.Calm down I'm on my way over.'  
  
'What happened?' Kai asked scaring Tyson by his abrupt presence.  
  
'It's.Ms Medusa was at Max's house. She knocked his dad out and left a rose with Rei but she left a second one. for Max.'  
  
'Let's go' Kai said. 'She's getting far ahead of herself if she thinks we'll lie down and take this'.  
  
Tyson nodded and pulled on his shoes. 'Let's go!' he said. The pair rushed out.  
  
Ms Medusa balanced on the top of the roof watching them carefully as they ran away. She leapt and landed on the street into a stride like she was on a catwalk.  
  
===The dojo===  
  
Grandpa paused in the middle of his kendo practice with the sound of scraping on the screens. Nails or claws of some sort against them, and a gentle humming. It sounded like.that song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico. He frowned. 'Yo! Anyone there?'  
  
'Just us vixens' the girl said as she sliced a hole in the screens that was exactly her shape. 'Heya grandpa' she grinned.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
The girl was dressed in white, white jeans, a white shirt that was tied up behind her neck by a gold ring. Her belt was loose on her hips and she wore leather gauntlets with gold studs on them. Her boots were white leather as well. She tossed her red-brown hair and smiled at him, her sallow skin was flawless. 'My name's Ms Medusa.I know you know the name'  
  
The whip cracked and dragged a Kendo stick to her hands. 'You're going to challenge me?'  
  
'In a word? Yes' she said. 'But go easy, I'm a naïve seventeen year old.'  
  
Grandpa looked her over. 'Ms Medusa? Well if that don't beat all. You beat Kai and Rei'  
  
Ms Medusa swatted the air. 'Oh you are a flatterer.' And abruptly she attacked. Grandpa caught the swift hack with his own stick but left himself open to a firm kick to the ribs. He stumbled back and expertly dodged her next strikes as quickly as he could. She somersaulted backwards and caught his hack. 'My we are a youngster at heart' she smirked. She clubbed him in the knee and kicked both her feet into his stomach knocking him backwards. He raised his wooden blade as she gripped something jutting from her hip. The whip cracked and snared his wrist forcing him to drop the sword.  
  
'This is the end' she cackled. 'Oh! I sound so evil'. She released his arm from the whip and lashed again catching him around the neck and hauling him in close as she ran her hands along the leather of the whip and grabbed the handle again to crack it on his forehead. He slumped unconscious. 'Like cool it big dude' she said in Grandpas voice.  
  
TBC  
  
Rei: She got Grandpa?  
  
Tyson: Hey Medusa! Hold it ya Gorgon!  
  
evil One: You didn't see it! (Tyson passes out from magic) Now, look at my latest evil bit beast creation...it's...  
  
(Shape rises fromt he smoking pit)  
  
Rei: Dear GODS!  
  
Kai: You're evil incarnate...  
  
Evil One: Yeah, I wasn't always...but hey things change...  
  
Kai: You created...ugh! Triple H in a dress! Oh Dear Lord!  
  
HHH: I will crush you all (flexes)  
  
Evil Me: Okay even I have limits to optical torture...(snaps fingers and HHH reappears in the middle of a ballgown match) Now, about the next chapter... I may add in kisses...I like to draw the kisses out. but I mentioned it this time...  
  
Kai: Please! Please! PLEASE!  
  
Evil Me: well, since you're grovelling...maybe...a sincere maybe...as sincere as a soulless hellspawn can be... Oh END THIS FIC CHAPTER! 


	4. Days of Cards and Roses

A LONG WAY DOWN 4  
  
By Evil Overlord of Fallen Angels  
  
==Oh my gosh I am so, like, totally glad that you totally reviewed this whacko, hello I'm TV's Sarah Michelle Gellar and if you hadn't reviewed the nut case shapeshifter (I swear--it's?--- worse then the first) he would have killed us all===  
  
Thank you Ms Gellar You may leave now. Yes thanks for the reviews sorry I took so long my inspiration is glitchy. My friend (the yaoi fanatic hereafter known as Lt. Twisted) thought I wasn't giving enough info in my bio...people can guess who and what I am I've been dropping hints in lots of fics! This is the friend who insists on Yaoi in every one of my stories. Give me a break! He ended up shooting my muse out of the sky so I cut back on any TyKa action to spite him...sorry. On with the fic...Don't own Beyblade! Or I'd be rolling in doe rather then skint!  
  
Kai Koi: Thank you I am you won't be tortured when I take over the planet  
  
crescente nuwedes: Aw shucks you're just saying that I'm not that good...at all  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: Seriously? Well this is better then therapy  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: Oh I like you, you're pretty determined well here ya go!  
  
===================  
  
Tyson skimmed over the card. The same name on it but on the back was written. 'He's gone back to where his best friend was made, pity he left him behind.' Tyson cocked an eyebrow. 'What's that all about?'  
  
'It's a puzzle' Kai said. 'We're supposed to figure out who and where for this. She's toying with us it seems'  
  
Rei shivered and sat up. 'Driger' he breathed. 'He's calling for help'  
  
'You feel it too' nodded Kai. Max and Tyson looked at them. 'We can feel our bit-beasts in their captivity. We know they're there but not where there is.'  
  
'When I find her I'll make her pay.she just vanished from the arena and attacked. Then did some sort of magical spin and Driger had to come out. After that her freaky monster absorbed it. I felt him get torn away.'  
  
Max put his arm around his friend. 'hey we'll get them back' he reassured. The phone started to ring and Mr Tate answered it still holding an ice pack to his forehead. 'Hey kids! It's a girl'  
  
Mr Tate wasn't surprised a girl was calling the group of 16 and 17 year olds. They were handsome, famous and good-natured. He was a little worried about stalkers though.  
  
Kenny took the phone. 'Hi.Lydia? What's wrong?' He put the phone on speaker.  
  
'She's here! She's here at Tyson's house! Help! She's got his grandfather! Agh!' The sound of a slap rang like a bell across the speakers and the four young men all tensed in rage. 'Oh dear someone's made a call' the familiar voice hissed. 'Hey boys, just li'l old me. You know this is a nice house. Hey hope you got my card because I just answered one question.ciao babes.' The line going dead followed the sound of a clatter.  
  
'Oh man' breathed Kenny. 'We have to get to your house Tyson!'  
  
'I'll drive' Rei said as he grabbed the keys to his car from the desk by the door. Everyone grimaced remembering how dangerous Rei could be behind the wheel. He had gotten the provisional and everyone had been scared.  
  
===Tyson's house===  
  
'There was definitely a fight' Tyson remarked when he saw the hole shaped like Ms Medusa in the wall. It was accurate to the shape of her hair. Kai looked around and spotted the kendo sword Grandpa always carried. 'He goes everywhere with this.like the clue' he murmured.  
  
'Yeah Grandma gave it to him' shrugged Tyson. 'She carved it herself from the wood.the wood she got from the woods outside town! Where his best friend was born! The Sword!'  
  
Kenny stuck his head in the door. 'Hey I found Dryassius!' He waved the palm pilot at them. 'And he's still active!'  
  
Max and Rei were outside looking rather worried. The other three boys looked at them. 'What's wrong?' asked Kenny as they grouped.  
  
'We found the phone.' Rei said holding up the split method of communications that had been cracked open by something. 'And.this'. Max held out the rose and the card. 'It says, "The little lady ain't with big G but he'll know where with question"'  
  
'Another puzzle? She's totally wacko!' snarled Tyson. 'We should go get Grandpa if he knows where Lydia is!'  
  
Kenny held up Dryassius. 'Hey Dryassius has something to say!'  
  
'Oh I say.yes' the bit-beast said. 'I found more information on Ms Medusa while I was stuck under the cupboard. Apparently the MO for the thefts involves only battling and then stealing. This is the first ever time that there have been kidnappings, if I didn't know any better I'd say she were desperate.'  
  
'Makes sense' sneered Rei. 'Someone who wears leather all the time has to be desperate.'  
  
'Let's head out' sighed Tyson. 'The woods are a thirty minute drive even with Rei driving.' He took the kendo staff and then his own. 'And when we get there we hunt her down and teach her kendo.'  
  
===The Tate House===  
  
Mr Tate removed the icepack from his head and heard the floorboards creak behind him. He twisted in the doorway fo the dining room. The handle of the whip clattered with his head. 'This isn't your day' a voice said as he fell into blackness.  
  
===The BBA research centre===  
  
'Judy' a scientist called as he carried the bouquet through the lab. 'These arrived for you!'  
  
Judy paused and looked up from the work. She took the white flowers from the man. 'Thank you' she said. 'Hang on.you don't work in this lab!'  
  
'Yeah but whatcha gonna do?' the female voice said from the man's mouth. The flowers were white blossoms.that each sprayed a cloud of silver and gold pollen into the face of Judy Tate. She slumped down. 'Aside from pass out I mean'.  
  
=== The Woods (forty minutes later) ===  
  
'Grandpa?' called Tyson at the top of his lungs. 'I swear we're going in circles.' He looked at the others over his shoulder. There was a lack of spirit in them. Kenny opened the laptop.  
  
'Dizzi check the web for some sort of map of the woods' he said.  
  
'Sure thing chief!' Dizzi said brightly and ran a scan. 'Hey I've got one.and there's an old cabin not far from here to the---'  
  
'North' Kai said. He rose from his crouch clutching something in white.  
  
'Yeah' Dizzi murmured. 'Did you read my screen from over there?'  
  
'No' Kai said putting his fist out and opening it. 'I found these.' The petals fell to the ground like snow. 'They point north.'  
  
'Let's move!' Tyson said as he took off into the woods following the white that seemed unnatural in the dark woods. The path was unmistakeable. He couldn't fail to miss it. The cabin was a run down old shack in the clearing. A white candle burned with an eerie white flame in the window. 'Grandpa is in there!' Tyson exclaimed as he ran forwards.and connected with an invisible wall. With a groan he toppled backwards and landed with a thud on the grass.  
  
'Tyson are you okay?' Kai asked rushing over to his dazed friend. He bit back the concern. 'We don't need you knocking yourself out if its all the same. You've still got your bit-beast.'  
  
Tyson frowned. He had to admit he was hurt Kai was more concerned with his bit-beast status then any injury he might have sustained. That jerk.cute sweet.beautiful eyed.jerk, he murmured inwardly.  
  
Kenny walked forwards with his hand out. He found that he could go no further; there was a bizarre solid shape before him that felt like ice. He knocked on it and watched as a gold honeycomb pattern with blue filling it. 'Bizarre' he muttered. Dizzi piped up. 'Dryassius and me have been looking into what this is, when Tyson hit it both Dry and me felt it. It's a force wall that won't let a just anyone past. Rei and Kai can get in.because they've had their bit beasts stolen'.  
  
'I get it' Rei said. 'What if she's waiting to capture one of us?'  
  
'I doubt it' Dryassius said. 'I don't think she'd have any reason to capture someone she's already fought'.  
  
Kai rose and took a step forwards. 'Lets do this' he said as he strode towards the cabin. He felt the cold liquid energy run over his flesh and heard Rei yelp in surprise behind him. On the other side he found himself at the cabin door. A mist was clouding around them; it prickled his skin and raised the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
'Door' Rei said. He leapt and kicked it in. The old wood clattered to the ground and they entered the musty one room of the cabin. Grandpa was sitting in a corner surrounded by white rose petals. 'Are you okay?' Rei began. He strode forwards, the petals glowed black and hit him with a smoky haze of light that bounced him off a wall. Eerily words began to appear on the wall.  
  
'Such little things keep you away, only release is to vanquish the light of day' Kai read. He looked at the white petals and at the candle in the window. 'Rei are you okay?' he asked.  
  
'Fine' groaned Rei. 'Just a bruise or two.ow! Twelve sorry'  
  
Kai walked to the candle and blew at it, the flame flickered and grew triggering a crackle of energy from the field to hit the wall beside Kai and singe the wood. 'Okay, the light.released.'  
  
// You have to release things, let go of them to see them in a different light//. Its what his friend had told him.he couldn't remember where.mechanically he raised his hand and closed it tightly along with his eyes. He saw the flame, the thing he wanted to vanquish.to free Tyson's grandpa. Then he snapped his hand open and his eyes forcing the thoughts from his head. The flame extinguished instantly as if it didn't exist anymore.  
  
Rei looked at the blossoms as they melted away, converging on one spot to create a familiar card. He picked it up as Kai untied Grandpa. 'Do you know where Lydia is?' asked Kai. 'Ms Medusa got her'. The others rushed in the door behind him.  
  
'Sorry Kai' Grandpa shrugged as he rose and accepted the kendo stick from Tyson. 'But I have nothing.though I expected to be in the docks. She said that people like to fish here.'  
  
'He answered the question we didn't ask him' Kai said faintly. 'Now I get it.Lydia's at the fishing docks! He answered without a question.'  
  
Kenny nodded. 'Hey I get the idea. So we have to go to the docks!'  
  
Rei held up the card. 'Look for the stone card of mine for the final one' he shrugged. 'She's really psycho. Why give us a clue when we have already found Grandpa and know where Lydia is?'  
  
Max was holding the phone. 'Because she has my dad' he whispered. 'And my mom.I called to tell him that Tyson's Grandpa was okay.and instead I got the answering machine.' He hit redial on his cellular.  
  
'Hi there Maxi and all those you're with. Your parents aren't in right now; in fact I've put them in the game. They're at the docks.and you'd better hurry there. Because the tied gets high and they're going under.but of course that's because this is an exceptional dock.kisses. Ciao' the line went dead and Max paled. Tyson punched a wall and looked at Rei.  
  
'I get why it helps' Tyson mumbled to Rei. Rei shrugged and looked to Max.  
  
'We have to find them' he agreed. 'Question is.how? Where? What does she mean by exceptional'.  
  
'She means the old collapsed Dock' Dizzi said. 'Well that's what I think, a marine biologist build it to try and control the tides it partially worked because the machine that regulates the tides got messed up and at about sundown it floods the beach and the collapsed area of the cove. We'd better hurry the schedules on the Internet say we have only forty-five minutes before it's a full flooding.'  
  
Max was gone in a shot followed by everyone. Grandpa grabbed Tyson's arm. His eyes were serious. 'Be careful little dude, that gal is a dangerous one. She's not all she seems'.  
  
===The Wrecked Dock===  
  
The cove of the dock was specifically for small boats, the shattered old staircase was a testament to the fact the dock on the pillars had been for small boats but made to look bigger. Beneath it criss-crossed old beams and wooden poles. The machines at the mouth of the cove whirred as they funnelled the water into the cove. They looked like some sort of small damn. Max stumbled across the grey-gold sands searching breathlessly for a sign of his parents.  
  
'Mom? Dad?'  
  
'Max!' his mother shouted. Kai followed slowly behind the others looking back at Kenny and Grandpa in Rei's old blue van trying to work on the clue. A nasty thought was creeping to his brain.  
  
Mad minds think alike, you're going crazy Kai Hiwatari and you know why, because of him, you can't fight it but you won't risk the relationship you have for the one you want. Coward!  
  
He dismissed the thoughts and scanned the dock. The voices began coming from all around with faded images of the Tate's. They were shouting for help and the mirages were baffling Max. He raced along the wooden walkway that was meant to be at the level of the water but was now beneath it. 'Mom? Dad?' Max shouted again, his messy blonde hair was billowing in the wind. Rei was searching on the part of the dock that was furthest above the water, a good twelve feet in height with old wooden steps leading up from the sand.  
  
Kai looked at the sand before him. 'Everyone! Look!' the words were sketching themselves along the golden sands. 'Your focus is scattered and lost, your eyes are betrayed and your mind is tossed, that pumping beat at the core of strife, to save Mr Tate and his wife' he read.  
  
'Agh! Another riddle' groaned Tyson. 'I hate riddles.'  
  
'Pump, beat, core.lost eyes mind and focus. Max, you have to use your heart to find your parents. It's a trick she's using to fool all the other senses. You can only trust what your heart smells.just follow it'  
  
Max stood there, his hands shivering by his sides in the water as the other reread the clue in the sand and Kai urged him to shut his senses. The water was growing to his waist level slowly but swiftly. He shuddered and let his heart speak. The sounds of his parents faded and only the cacophonous sounds came. Frantic shouts and the sound of rattling chains splashing in the water hummed in his ears, growing louder and easier to hear. 'This way!' he shouted as he leapt into the water and waded through the pillars below the dock to find his mother and father tied to a pillar with ivory white chains. 'Max!' they shouted together. He reached them.  
  
'I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch' he snarled as his face contorted uncharacteristically. 'I will kill her with my bare hands!'  
  
'Max language' his mother said as he gripped the lock shaped like a gorgons head. And pulled at it. He fell backwards as the clasp burst into a thousand cherry blossoms that took flight. 'Max you don't know your own strength' Judy Tate said.  
  
'Let's get out of here' Max said as they waded away from the ever rising water. Grandpa rushed down the sand with Rei's old camping blanket and a towel from a beach bag. Mr and Mrs Tate were covered quickly with the blanket and Max wrapped himself in the towel. Kenny was still working on Dizzi trying to figure out where Lydia was. Tyson nodded, Kenny was determined and that was a pretty powerful drive for him. Max handed him something. 'I found this in my hands when the lock broke apart. It's a clue'  
  
===Tyson's house===  
  
'Where's Max?' Kenny asked without looking from the program on Dizzi's screen. He'd connected her to a scanner and was acting on a hunch.  
  
'Downstairs, he won't go home to rest he wants to stick around whil we try to find Lydia' Tyson said. 'Have you found anything?'  
  
Kenny pointed to the card on screen. 'I thought about it and figured that the card is more decorative then it looks. Hence it might be a stone carving near where Medusa took Lydia. Well on zooming in I found that there is a watermark at the curves in the cards frame. On each edge there is the curve inwards I zoomed in and spotted a watermark. Then I shifted the contrast and got this.'  
  
The frightening Gorgons head appeared. It was a thin face with vampire fangs and slit pupil eyes. Its hair was a mass of hissing snakes. The black insignia sent a shiver up Tysons spine. 'And?'  
  
'I checked it on the Internet, its in graveyards across the globe. Its here.in St Gertrude's Cemetery. And I think that's where we'll find Ms Medusa the clue said, "You're on the right track, to counter attack, follow the face and face my place"'.  
  
Outside in the hall Max paused and set his jaw. 'You're mine Medusa' he growled and shot off.  
  
TBC 


	5. Mad Max

A LONG WAY DOWN 5  
  
Tyson: So he kidnapped Sarah-Michelle Gellar?  
  
Kai: So it seems, and he didn't write in about his evil Bit Beast  
  
Me: Hello!  
  
Kai+Tyson: YAAAAAAAAH  
  
Me: Oh haven't you ever seen an evil leader teleport in?  
  
Tyson: Not really.  
  
Me: Well I've got something evil lined up for a bit beast. So evil it will make milk curdle  
  
Tyson: I'm scared  
  
Me: Yes well I promise you get a kiss or two in the chapter...now may I present my minion...Cher!  
  
Cher: (bad synthesizer) The musics no good without you...  
  
Tyson: DEAR LORD  
  
Kai: You're worse then Voltaire!  
  
Me: (covering ears) I may have gone to a whole new evil of twisted psychopath... get the hose!  
  
Kai: Way ahead of you! (blast cher out the window on a funnel of water)  
  
Me: Let's not mention this ever again/  
  
===Tyson's house=== Tyson came down the steps groggily. They'd been working on a plan to trap Ms Medusa; after all, the clue said they'd face her there. And running into a bullwhip leather clad femme fatale with the combined underhanded natures of a cat and a snake with no plan was suicide. 'I wonder if Batman ever had this problem?' he muttered.  
  
'Soda?'  
  
Tyson leapt a foot in the air with a shout and turned around. 'Kai! You damn well scared me'. Kai was standing behind Tyson. His blue hair was the same as always, never changing and so was the war paint. His eyes were tired but his muscled body wasn't relenting in looking fearsome.  
  
'Senses open' he said. 'Best way to avoid that. Now.soda?' He offered the can again and Tyson accepted it gratefully. A sharp shiver ran up his spine as he shifted in his shorts and t-shirt.  
  
Kai looked at Tyson shiver and took in a breath. 'Thanks for letting me stay.it means a lot. You're.a good friend. my. a .really good friend' Kai said.  
  
Tyson's head drooped. 'Oh' he breathed.  
  
'My best friend' kai said. He took a breath. 'I've been having dreams' he said finally as Tyson looked up with a smile. Kai's eyes began to tear. 'I'm remembering things and ever since the coma, before even, I started to remember things about the Abbey.I can't.it's so hard.'  
  
Tyson's eyes looked into the sorrow filled redness of Kai's. 'What? Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble sleeping?'  
  
'No one knows' Kai said breathlessly (A/N: Not even you readers! -). 'I can't tell them because sometimes I don't know if they're fantasies or memories or a mixture.and I don't want some of them broadcast.'  
  
'Well what was the most recent about?' asked Tyson sitting up on the counter. 'You can trust me'  
  
'I can' Kai said. But not myself, he thought. 'I had the same one a few minutes ago and while I was out cold. I'm walking through the Abbey and I see an old friend battling with a Beyblade and then as I get closer I realize my old friend is standing on ground that's made of tiny bit beasts and then I try to focus on my old friend but I can't remember who they are.  
  
And then I'm in Rome, when we were going to fight Enrique and we're on the back of the truck and I see that same shadowy old friend hitch a ride with us and I want to say hi but then I forget and I wake up in a rose garden with a girl I know pruning roses dressed all in white and she asks me to get a rose. So I go and pick one and prick myself and I fall into the darkness and then.' he choked. He just couldn't finish it. He couldn't.  
  
'What Kai?'  
  
Just a little more. 'I keep falling and I see bit-beasts chained to the darkness, scared.alone and then the angel that looks like.' he had let to much out he had said more then he wanted to.  
  
'The angel what? Looks like what? Or who?' Tyson asked taking Kai's chin gently in his fingers and guiding it to his eyes. 'What?'  
  
Kai was about to lie, to tell a story so extravagant it could only happen in a dream.but those eyes! They just made him feel better, satisfied.safe. All he had never felt. It was now or never. 'The angel catches me and kisses me.and I kiss back and I feel like I'm floating and I wake up.'  
  
Tyson could feel the lump in his throat growing. 'W-w-who does he look like?' he breathed.  
  
'He-looks-looks-like---you' Kai managed. He broke into tears, sobbing gently as he expected Tyson to recoil in disgust or call him some names. Maybe even throw him out. Instead the lithe arms encircled him holding him into his chest as the head of Tyson laid on his shoulder. 'Tyson I'm s-s- sorry' he whimpered. 'I'll l-l-leave if you want me t-to!'  
  
Tyson clung tighter earning him a surprised gasp from Kai. 'No' he managed to say as he held Kai closer. He blushed a she realized Kai was hugging him back but between his legs as Tyson still sat on the counter while Kai stood. 'So are you.you know.gay?' Tyson asked.  
  
'I don't know' Kai said nervously. 'I can't be sure.'  
  
'I know one way' Tyson said.  
  
'What?' Kai asked. Tyson leaned in and brushed his lips of Kai's gently then moved closer and pressed their mouths together. His blood boiled as he felt Kai's tongue push past his lips and teeth to gain entry. Their mouths were almost locked to one another. Tyson could taste the soda Kai's lips as their tongues battled. He felt like he was floating on a cloud fifty feet above the world.  
  
'Guys!' Kenny shouted from up the stairs. Reluctantly but quickly they pulled apart. Kenny appeared at the door. ' Guys! Max is gone! He left a note---ehh Tyson, are you okay? You look flushed.'  
  
'Oh.Kai was telling me about a gory movie he saw' Tyson murmured. 'So what does it say?'  
  
'The summary is that he's gone to St Gertrude's to find Ms Medusa' Kenny said. 'I'll wake Rei and we can head out. It is 1 in the morning after all so the roads will be relatively clear.'  
  
===St Gertrude's===  
  
'Where are you Medusa?' shouted Max. The whip crack answered his question. He looked at her standing on top of a crypt, hands on her hips and her whip coiled across her torso. 'You'll pay for nearly killing my family'  
  
'You're early' Ms Medusa said. She took a step back and snapped her whip at Max. He pulled back and glared back at her. But she was gone? She now sat on a crypt behind him. 'And obviously angry.possibly drunk though I didn't see you drinking?'  
  
'Stalking me?' max said. 'You're going to hand over Lydia. Where is she?'  
  
'You are' she murmured. 'You're worried about the girl.nice.I am surprised. I thought you would be insensitive. But I was wrong.I'd have to say it's a first. Normally I can read people well. You're the positive youth to the group. Rei is the grounded and sombre one, Kenny is the brain and sensibility, Kai is the cold and distant blader and Tyson is the person who never sees the losses but cares so very much. Maybe you aren't like the rest.'  
  
'Rest of what?' Max exclaimed. Ms Medusa said nothing as she dropped down and he looked her over. She was dressed in a long silk white coat with a white tank top and silver belt with white stones set in the circular segments that made it up. Her loose white trousers had silver serpents around the thighs. She coiled the whip around her stomach. 'Talk to me you psycho!' he spat trying to sound as threatening.  
  
'Maxi, Maxi, Maxi.you know better then to try be something your not. You aren't violent. You are too naïve if you believe you are. Just face the truth, you're who you are'.  
  
Max held out his launcher. 'Lets blade' he snapped. Ms Medusa just laughed and drew her blade from a silk pouch on her belt. He swore her heard her mutter "Too easy" under her breath. She reached into the shadows and tossed the playing disk. The lightweight metal made a dull clank as it landed. She uncoiled her whip and held out her blade. 'Ready yet?' she asked.  
  
Max was loaded and ready. 'Let's go' he insisted. '3.2.1! Let it Rip!' The battle blade sprang into the ring whirling on the spot as Medusa tossed her s into the air and cracked her whip, it landed in its spin shimmering with a dark light. 'Mirage warper!' she snapped immediately.  
  
The Beyblade whizzed around Draciel like a speeding bullet and gave a low groan. The arena shuddered as Dryduzella spun faster and faster around it in a perfect circle. 'Full defence!' Max exclaimed as the rim of the ring vanished under the flickering images of the opponent blade. The streak darted across past Draciel and sent a shrieking hiss of sparks into the air. Max yelped as Draciel was shoved to one side.  
  
'Draciel! Use the move we practiced! The stone suit of armour!' Draciel grounded itself firmly and when Dryduzella came in again she was bounced aside by the force of her own momentum bouncing off Draciel's defence'  
  
'Oh you are a defensive boy. Draciel is the best defender after all.well I will have to insist you lose' she said. Her eyes glowed green and purple. 'Prepare yourself!'  
  
===Down a hill from the fight===  
  
Rei and Kai raced up the hill with Tyson and Kenny in pursuit. The green light was all they needed to see to know what was happening. 'NO!' Rei shouted as he raced up to see Dryduzella rise up high in the air. She slashed down on Draciel as her nails extended. The light glowed from the slashes in the air as the porcelain white face of the helmeted head gazed at Draciel. It touched its lips and blew a kiss. The light engulfed Draciel and in a flare of light. Ms Medusa's dark laugh rose as the snakes entangled Draciel in its weakened state lifting it up. Three snakes slithered from the head of the Gorgon as she raised her doll like hands and a haze of white light gathered over her palms. The three snakes slashed across the trapped Draciel and then converged in the ball of light. The white burst forth and Draciel was dragged into the vortex.  
  
Max reached his hands out as his blade dulled and faded. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the darkness spread over the missing part of his spirit. 'Draciel.' he murmured.  
  
'You Bitch!' Rei roared as he raced at her. Ms Medusa was too fast she snapped her whip as the blade leapt to her hands she cracked it again to wrap around Max's waist. She spun along the length of her whip so it coiled around her waist and pulled them together. She placed her silver nailed hands on his collarbones. 'Let him go!' Rei snarled, his pupils reverting into feral slits.'  
  
'Now, now, now' warned the girl. 'I can't go around doing that when y'all want to snap me into pieces'  
  
'I swear I'll rip you to shreds!' hissed Rei.  
  
Medusa placed her right hand on the back of Max's head and the other on his chin. 'I can snap his neck before you even draw a punch. Do you feel that lucky?' she said with a calm sigh. Kai put his hand on Rei's shoulder. Medusa's eye twitched. 'I have to run; you can find your friend here. See you later' she purred. She spun away uncoiling her whip caught waist and tugged the whip sending Max spinning into Rei's arms. All eyes snapped to the sobbing Max and when they looked back she was gone. Kenny was searching through the graves already. Finally he found one, a rectangular box with a Medusas head hissing from each corner.  
  
'We have to get her out' he said. 'This is it! Let's go!'  
  
Rei, Tyson and Kenny gripped the edges of the sarcophagus and with all their strength they tried to lift it. To no avail. 'Guys' Dizzi said. 'There's a secret switch'  
  
'In the Gorgons heads, hit them and the thing will open' Dryassius said. 'Even we can see it'  
  
Kenny looked at the consoles on a nearby gravestone and then at the Gorgons heads, he placed his hand in them and pressed down on the tongues. The top of the sarcophagus slid aside. Tyson leant in to see if Lydia was there. She lashed out and punched him in the jaw.  
  
'Lydia it's us!' Rei yelped. Lydia looked up from beneath her fringe and gave a sob. She wrapped her arms around the boys' necks as she sat up. 'It's okay' Rei reassured her.  
  
'She's evil' whimpered Lydia.  
  
'And she'll pay' Kai whispered. She looked at him as he recoiled from the group and clutched at his face..  
  
'Are you okay?' she asked with worry in her voice.  
  
'I can't.agh!' Kai collapsed. The last thing he saw and felt was Tyson grabbing him and whispering his name.  
  
===The Mind of Kai===  
  
'Master Kai?' the female voice whispered.  
  
He sat up and looked at the black shape bathed in the white light. Gritting his teeth he stood on the nothingness and prepared himself for any attacks. 'Dark Dranzer!' he growled.  
  
'Yes' she said. 'But I am not here to fight.I am here because I felt my brother being stolen away from you. I have tried to reach you but your mind is conflicted so badly.I have come to warn you of the dangers.'  
  
'I know about Medusa' he snapped.  
  
'But you don't know the full story!' Dark Dranzer whimpered as he snarled at her. 'I want to help, I can become your bit beast and give you a fighting chance! Without a bit beast you are never going to find my brother.Voltaire kept me away from him for so long, all I wanted was to apologize for my actions.I was not always Dark.once I was like my brother.but blue and purple.then Voltaire.'  
  
The tears dripped into the nothingness of Kai's blanked mind. 'What is it?' he asked.  
  
'I can find out who Ms Medusa will strike next and I can send you a vision if you open your mind to me. But only if you allow me into your Beyblade.'  
  
Kai felt the Beyblade in his hand, but that was on the physical plane. 'All right' he said. 'I will. But one false move and I crush your piece Dark Dranzer'  
  
'I know' she said. 'But---Please, don't call me Dark Dranzer.'  
  
'Fine' he grunted as he heard a whisper of Tyson's calm voice. His heart skipped a beat. 'Drana' he uttered and with that he slipped back onto the physical plane. He found himself in Tyson's arms. 'Ugh' he groaned.  
  
'Don't do that' breathed Tyson. 'Don't ever pass out ever again!'  
  
'I'll try' Kai smiled. Lydia gasped and pointed at his Beyblade, clutched tightly in his hand. 'Drana' he murmured and looked at Lydia. 'The Dark Dranzer is helping us. We'll make sure she pays for harming you.'  
  
'Thanks' Lydia said. 'But right now I just want to go home. I don't live far and I can get Joey and Tony to give you lifts home if you want.'  
  
'We have my van' Rei said gathering Max into his arms. 'We'll drop you home.and explain it off as you helping our training okay?'  
  
'Yeah' she said with a nod. Kenny handed her a pair of glasses and Dryassius.  
  
'I got your prescription refilled' he said. She kissed him on the cheek with her candy pink lips.  
  
'You're sweet' she said before she giggled and snorted again. She tapped Dryassius. 'Did you miss me Dry?'  
  
'Tres bonne ma cheri' was the reply. 'Yes I did'  
  
===The Grinning Fish Sushi Bar===  
  
'So your family owns this place?' Tyson asked as he walked with Lydia up to the back entrance.  
  
'Yes, they also own Italian food restraints in town, a cab company and a few other things. Nothing big but we're an ambitious family' she knocked on the door and Joey opened it.  
  
'Man! Tony flipped his lid. I've been trying to calm him.' his eyes settled on Tyson. 'All right that's it!' He grabbed Tyson by the scruff of the neck and hauled him up. 'Man Tony's gonna hate me for breaking his Tai Chi practice for this.' Joey was wearing tight blue jeans and a purple muscle shirt that showed off the muscles he had.enough to pop Tyson like a balloon. Lydia protested as He hauled Tyson into a garden out the back where a tanned man (a sharp contrast to Lydia's pale colour) and dyed blonde hair was practicing Tai Chi in the robes of aikido.  
  
'Hey Tony' Joey said. 'This is the one who was "occupying" Dia's time!' Joey cracked his knuckles as Tony strode forwards with and angry flame in his eyes.  
  
Lydia let a flare of passionate Italian out before Tony could move much closer. He paused and looked at her then replied something in Greek. She answered in Italian and looked to Tony with an explanation in Japanese. Both nodded and blushed. She shook her head. 'Sorry Tyson' she said. 'They're both pigheaded. Hey, come on I explained how I was helping with the BeyBlading strategies Kenny was working on'  
  
Tyson nodded and rushed with her to the door away from the rather angry looking men. 'So how many languages do you speak? Italian, Russian, Greek, Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin and English' she explained. 'I actually speak a little Afrikaans but I can only say "My aunts omelette is made of toenails". My family has all these chefs who taught me to speak their home languages. But mother was a Greek-Italian and Father was Russian. So I picked them up from birth.hey Tyson' she added as he walked towards the van where and impatient Rei was waving from. 'Don't forget the list.you didn't read it. Good night' she waved and shut the door as he waved and walked away.  
  
===Tyson's room===  
  
Kai was snoring soundly on the bed. Tyson and he had been too tired to talk when they'd gotten in. he wasn't sure how he felt about that.he accepted it. Good? Right? He paused and unfolded the crumpled paper in his hand.  
  
---Flashback to a few days ago---  
  
'Thanks for calling the medics' Tyson said as Lydia arranged the flowers by Kai's bedside. 'You probably saved his life'.  
  
'He's a good person' she said. She spotted Tyson's downcast look. 'What?' she asked as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.  
  
'Nothing, just wishing I had him to snap me out of this crush I have on someone.'  
  
'Try a list' Lydia suggested.  
  
'A what?'  
  
'A list?' Lydia repeated. 'You know.write down the pros and cons of the person. If they outbalance one another they help make a decision.'  
  
'Hey, that's not a bad idea' muttered Tyson. Lydia pulled a pen and pencil from her bag. 'Let me show you. I'll write the ones for.Kai!' Tyson watched as she began to scribble down in her neat handwriting. Finally she folded the page. 'Now make your own in your head and then read mine in a few days.'  
  
Tyson looked at the piece of paper as Lydia left the room.  
  
---End flashback---  
  
Tyson unfolded the page.  
  
Kai's Cons: Surly, superiority complex, temperamental, cold, emotionally undeveloped, tiresomely cranky, angry at life, buries his feelings, socially incapable, can't handle affection or emotion, critical of everyone, high standards, scared of getting close, doesn't like much other then Beyblades, slightly vain, major proud, scared.  
  
Tyson laughed. It was pretty accurate. He looked at the Pro's.  
  
Kai's Pro's: Loyal, Noble, collected, thoughtful (then there was the big red circle) Tyson is in love with him.'  
  
Tyson folded up the page staring at the sleeping figure. He had school tomorrow.he would talk to Kai then. With a yawn he slipped into a dreamless sleep.well what he had hoped would be a dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC 


	6. Reflections of Romance

A LONG WAY DOWN 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine, now back to my torturing of annoying soap actors  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: Somneone put me on Author alert? I am so flattered! Help me out with my writers block if you can, I'll wear a paper bag on my head if you do.PROMISE! Thanks by the way your reviews always get me writing again  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession: Soon enough for you?  
  
======  
  
Evil Me: Sorry I took so long. This will be short and mildly sweet. I have my twist, the bittersweet and the thoughts for the next chapter well.mostly. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! Give me some suggestions! I need some help! HELP! SEND REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!  
  
Rei: God he's pathetic  
  
Evil Me: (tossing a scripture at him) Plushieville little kitten  
  
Rei: NOOOOOO! (He turns into a plushie)  
  
Evil Me: Anyone else?  
  
Kai: Umm.Tyson and me?  
  
Evil Me: As I have writers block the lemon will come next chapter.if I can bust the block.Care to press me?  
  
Kai: NO! I like my eyebrows!  
  
********  
  
'So you're telling me a guy with a girls voice captured your mom?' Tyson asked with a yawn.  
  
'Yeah' Max said. 'She heard him talking in a woman's voice before she passed out. So either Medusa's a cross dresser or she's got friends.'  
  
'Probably the latter.I hope'  
  
He and Max were walking to school with Rei and Kai dragging behind them. Max was looking haggard, his face wasn't as bright as it had seemingly always been, and it was washed out and sad. Loosing Draciel had been a painful happening. But after a weekend of rest and investigation, the Blade Breakers were feeling more human now. Tyson looked at Kai, they had avoided each other since the kiss. And Tyson had tried to put Lydia's list out of her mind.  
  
'Where's Kenny?' Rei asked in a croaky voice that was caused by lack of sleep.  
  
'He's walking Lydia to school' replied Kai. 'She's pretty tough deep down even if she's failing PE.'  
  
'Well her cousin and that Joey guy are surfer-martial artists. I guess she's the brain in the house.'  
  
'Did you notice her weird lunches?' asked Rei. 'That strange chicken thing.'  
  
'Chicken Schnitzel' Kai said simply. 'Italian food, Chinese, Japanese, Sushi.she lives in a sushi bar after all. And she is the best student in Home Economics.'  
  
'Why do you take that class anyway?' asked Tyson.  
  
'I'll be supporting myself when the trust fund comes through.and Rei can only make Sushi.the apartment always smells like fish if I let him cook for more then three days in a row'  
  
'You don't complain' snorted Rei.  
  
'Yes I do' Kai said with a shrug.  
  
They entered the school. Rei's van had mysteriously lost an important wire over the weekend and Max was now content that he wouldn't be driving them anywhere. They entered the halls. Kai's locker was next to Tyson's while Rei and Max were considerably further up.  
  
'Tyson'  
  
'Yes Kai?' Tyson managed to say, being alone with Kai triggered a lump in his throat the size of Italy.  
  
'We need to talk. About Friday Night' Kai said finally. Tyson rested his head against the metal of his locker. 'Please Tyson? I need to ask.did the kiss mean anything?'  
  
Tyson sucked in a breath. 'The same to you.'  
  
'Yes' Kai managed. 'It meant.the world.to me. I hoped that I wasn't in love with someone who would reject me. I hoped they were fake feelings, that is, if you didn't feel like that for me. But now I can't stop thinking about you.'  
  
'I know' Tyson said. 'You just said exactly how I felt.' He turned to face the blue haired boy. 'I can't stop thinking about the kiss.you're so.perfect'. He leaned in and smiled. 'Lydia is pretty insightful about this.and she's not a homophobe'.  
  
'Really? How do you know?' breathed Kai as they grew closer.  
  
---Flashback (the weekend before hand)---  
  
'Hi Tyson' Lydia said as she hopped up the steps to his house. 'How's Kai?'  
  
'Fine' Tyson said. 'I haven't seen him since breakfast. He's working with Kenny to see if he can find out how Drana the Black Dranzer got in contact with him. He's trying to stop Medusa getting Dragoon and Drana. If she does we'll all have lost our closest friends!'  
  
'I can't imagine that' Lydia said in a distant voice. 'Never having the closest friend you have at your side after so long.' She gave her nasal laugh and broke the silence. 'But I meant how are you and Kai?'  
  
Tyson blushed a deep red. 'We kissed and that's all' he said. 'Uhh.you knew I had feelings for him before I knew.didn't you?'  
  
Lydia gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'I wear glasses yeah, but I amn't blind. Besides you're not hurting anyone.well maybe a thousand stupid girls who fantasize about a dream life with one of you. But that's what they get for having no brains. look on my last team there was a couple who hurt people. That included my heart being broken.  
  
'But you aren't a liar, you aren't in a relationship and neither is Kai. The couple on my team.they were cruel. They shattered my heart because one was my boyfriend and the other was my best friend. Their relationship was.they were gay, they weren't all that happy in the end and I forgave them, which is something I can find hard usually. But they hurt people and didn't care that much about one another. You two care and you don't want to hurt people. Go for it' she reassured him.  
  
She took out Dryassius and began tapping the screen as she walked into the house. Tyson looked out at the garden and took in a breath.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
'Damn' Tyson said as the bell went off and he was inches from Kai's lips. 'Later' he mumbled.  
  
'Yeah' agreed Kai.  
  
'Tate-Max, Kon-Rei, Hiwatari-Kai, Granger-Tyson, Largo-Lydia' the teacher read out the names as the owners murmured a bored: "present" and continued to occupy themselves. Tyson stared out the window through the class. He could still see the clouds forming the shapes of.the bit beasts?  
  
'Mr Granger!'  
  
He leapt in his seat and the class giggled. The teacher shook her head. 'All right what page was the homework on?'  
  
Tyson swallowed as he tried to remember. 'The homework was.on.uh.ah.' he spotted Kai leaning his head on his knuckle, on the back of his hand was scribbled the number 34. 'Page 34'  
  
'Very good Mr Granger. Consider your skin saved'  
  
===After the Class===  
  
'I am so bored of History' Rei said. 'What's in the past is in the past'  
  
'History is important' Lydia said. 'It's a map to the future. It shows us our mistakes and we should learn from them. It even applies to Beyblading. Would you be willing to fight Voltaire again and not remember how he lost the last time?'  
  
'No' the group chorused.  
  
Lydia looked to Kenny. 'So are we going to the lab or what?'  
  
'Yeah' Kenny said. She opened her locker and told him to wait a minute as she got her books out. Kai looked to Tyson as a faint buzz ran through his forehead. 'Ugh.weird' he grunted. 'I have a bad headache suddenly'. Tyson grinned and looked at Kai who was staggering. He fell against a locker. Tyson was at Kai's side in a blink. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.Drana' mumbled Kai. 'Communicating.Kenny you should go to class.'  
  
'Okay, but if you need us call' Lydia said.  
  
Kai clutched his head as the visions ran through his mind. 'Tyson! Medusa!' he cried. 'She's here!'  
  
'Where?' Tyson asked. 'Who's she after?'  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at Rei and Max. 'I know who.' he rose and ran a few steps down the hall so he could see Lydia and Kenny walking through the crowd. 'LYDIA! KENNY, LOOK OUT!' he shouted. People turned, Kenny looked at him in a confused manner seconds before a dark suited man shoved him aside and he and a similarly garbed bulk of muscle grabbed either of Lydia's arms.  
  
'Yer coming wit us, de boss wants ter see ya and yer little spinning ting' the gorilla on her right said. 'And we is not to take no for an answer'  
  
TBC  
  
Evil Me: Now, my evil Bit beast strides forth! Be known.EVIL!  
  
Justin Timberlake: Here I am!  
  
Evil Me: No that's not evil, I just hate you.(vaporizes him) Try again.  
  
Ogre: I will serve!  
  
Evil Me: Too stupid.  
  
Kai: And it has bad breath.  
  
Evil Me: Okay, someone else can do this.because with my eighth sense I can see the next thing to hop out of my cauldron is.  
  
Simon Cowell: Hello! Yes, that was the worst ever performance I've ever seen! You're so.  
  
Evil Me: I can't sing, yeah I know, but I fail everything I do.accept this.here (hands him a fizzling candle and they all run away)  
  
SC: Well this is not getting you through to the next round.  
  
KKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Kai: You did some good to the world! (Stands up behind the table) You're not so bad after all!  
  
Evil Me: Damn! Oh well, I'll have to do something nice and evil.  
  
Tyson: Way to go you yutz. Hey! What's happening to Lydia?  
  
Evil Me: Our little Italian-Greek-Russian is in trouble is all. Watch and learn. 


	7. Sting of the heart

A LONG WAY DOWN 7  
  
All right I'm back. The muse left me and still hasn't returned, exams stifle what passes for creativity with me. I know I stink at writing but a guys got to have a hobby. I've been letting too many people try and control my writing.  
  
WARNING: LEMON PRETTY HEAVY STUFF HERE  
  
Evil Me: Okay here's my latest creation  
  
Rei: Protective Face masks on!  
  
Kai: Air freshners at the ready  
  
Chief: Ear plugs on Standby  
  
Evil Me: I summon thee! Creature of most disturbing voice and movements!  
  
Blast of flames and unearthly painful music as the beast rises  
  
Richard Simmons: Work it baby! Get ridda that fat!  
  
Evil Me: Why does my life stink like crap? (Speeds up the music)  
  
Max: Stand clear!  
  
Evil Me: Fire in the Butt!  
  
Richard Simmons explodes into a cloud of spandex shards and low fat shakes.  
  
Evil Me: I'm going back to the drawing board. Tyson go get laid  
  
Tyson: YAY!  
  
================  
  
The rough hold of Lydia's slender arms was brutal to watch. Kai and Rei raced forwards, Max and Tyson sped after them but the first pair was much faster. Dizzi was open on the floor.  
  
'Wow guys anyone get the number of the truck?'  
  
'Do not fite us Ms Largo, dis can go smood ur nott' the gorilla rumbled. Lydia looked to the boys with pleading eyes.  
  
'Guys' she said. 'Things look bleak...' her voice changed strangely. 'For them'.  
  
She flipped backwards, twisting her body backwards over the hold on her arms, she swung the men into each other and bounced them aside. She cart wheeled forwards and grabbed her satchel and swinging onto a bench as two teachers arrived. 'I don't know about you Dry' Lydia said in a sultry purr. 'But I feel much...yummier!'  
  
Tyson blinked as the crack lashed out and the first thug went flying. Lydia lunched at him and brought a knee into his stomach slamming him into a locker. The other grabbed her pigtails and shoulder. Pulling her back, her spin bent flexibly as her hair came off; the dusty golden brown pigtails came off as the auburn silky waves appeared. She tossed her glasses at the man; he grabbed them and earned a kick to the gut. She spun and another crack rang out shattering a drinking fountain. The water hit her.  
  
Its gettin' hot in here...so take off all your clothes...I am getting so hot...  
  
Tyson slapped the song out of his head and watched as Lydia shook her auburn hair out. A white rose snapped up in her slender fingers, her blouse and hair welded to her obviously perfect body. 'Yummy' mumbled Rei.  
  
'Ms Medusa' gasped Tyson.  
  
'Dark Dranzer tried to warn me...' Kai breathed.  
  
Lydia kicked the second thug in the side before pivoting and slamming her other foot into his head crashing him hard into the floor. She back flipped as the other pulled a gun out. Her feet met his torso, her body squatting down on him before straightening out and sending him shooting backwards. She landed and spun her hair before her, the dark locks creating a circle of droplets in the air, the world slowing and becoming slightly blurred. She pulled back up and time set back.  
  
'Lydia' murmured Rei. 'You stole Driger'  
  
'Call it repossessing' she said coolly. For a moment her eyes seemed to waver. 'I wish it could have been another way...'  
  
She spun and snapped a whip catching Dizzi up and tugging the machine holding the bit beast to her waiting hand. Rei rushed at her with a kick. She blocked his leg and chops before spinning on one leg, her other leg shooting up on the axis and staggering Rei. Tyson moved forwards.  
  
Lydia cracked a whip across the backs legs and more precisely the backs of his knees. He crashed forwards onto his knees. 'Stay down Tyson, I don't want to have to hurt you' she said as her whip snapped back up to her hand.  
  
'You hurt my friends and their families, my grandfather!'  
  
'Alls fair in love and war' she said distantly. He tried to rise...the crack of the whip stung him heavily in the chest, where the ribs almost meet, a tiny pressure point that makes it harder to breathe when pressed, and put him out on his back. 'Adieu' she said as she ran and leapt. The window shattered, the snow of glass mingling with white rose petals that filled the air behind her. Her body glowed white as a see-through cream coat appeared on her body shamelessly exhibiting the white corset and tight leather trousers beneath as it flowed up. Ms Medusa landed three stories down and darted away.  
  
Kai rushed to Tyson who was trying to catch his breath. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Damn' was all Tyson managed as Kai cradled his head in his arms and then everything blurred.  
  
Tyson groaned and sat up. Kai shoved him down again, he was rubbing awarm cloth along the dark bruise on his new...boyfriends? Chest.  
  
'Lydia!' Tyson gasped. 'It all--'  
  
'Makes sense' nodded Kai. 'We never saw her and Ms Medusa at the same time. In the hospital she probably changed her clothes as we looked for Medusa. Her left hook was good...Kenny found the slash in the files on Greece with a little help from Mister Dickson...'  
  
The file had a picture of Ms Medusa/Lydia. She looked happy, surrounded by teammates all five of them smiling happily. Her eyes were alive, full of love for life compared to the depths of either of her alter egos. 'Her name...I knew...know her' Kai said finally. 'Her name's Lydia Tatiana Trevallyan-Largos. She was at the abbey ...but she escaped and tried to assassinate Voltaire.'  
  
'What! ?' Exclaimed Tyson dropping the file.  
  
'She's a lethal martial artist' he explained. 'And skilled in every manner of weaponry known to man, she was like a sister to me and I tried to look out for her.'  
  
He swung his body up onto the narrow bed with Tyson. The closeness shivering the darker haired and slightly shorter boy. They had changed in the passing years, Kai had just gotten taller. Tyson had a haircut at the back and was much leaner with a brighter smile and matured eyes.  
  
Kai held Tyson and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of belonging wash over him. 'Your grandfather and the others went out to try and talk to the Sushi bar people... they'll be gone for a few hours according to Chief.'  
  
'I see' nodded Tyson, looking up and smiling. He leaned in and slid his tongue into Kai's mouth with an easiness that he hadn't expected. The kiss was gentle but soon they were roughly battling for dominance until they mutually broke the kiss. Tyson wished he didn't need to breathe.  
  
He bit his lip and slowly slid a hand up Kai's shirt. The dark red eyes faded into burning warmth as he ran a finger up from Tyson's naval to a nipple and drew circles around it, sending jolts up the boys spine and through his stomach. Tyson slowly popped the buttons of the shirt and melted into another kiss. His hands slid over the muscles of Kais body. Tyson was already naked so he set about making Kai the same...  
  
'Tyson what are you doing?' Kai asked speaking into the kiss.  
  
'Undressing you'  
  
'Oh, I hoped so'  
  
Kai's lips buzzed with the kiss until he realized he was in his underwear and only two layers of fabric sepperated them from...yeah he had to fix that.  
  
Kai hooked his finger in Kai's boxers and slid his index finger around them getting Kai to squirm! Squirm! Kai! Wow! He gave an internal giddy giggle and kissed harder. Kai gave a faint groan and felt himself exposed to the relative coolness of the room.  
  
'Wow' mumbled Tyson. 'That's about 10 inches right?'  
  
'I don't check' Kai said. 'Your turn...' he said tugging at the sheets, Tyson blushed as Kai scanned over his body, now naked in the bed. The blue haired boy rolled over a little, his hipbone meeting Tyson's softly as he kissed and licked at Tyson's neck. 'Nice' he said. 'We're about the same...'  
  
Tyson went bright red but went to pieces the second Kai kissed his left nipple. Tyson ran his hand up Kai's spine gently, the tips of his fingers shivering his new lovers body elegantly. Kai slid down Tyson's body. 'This is your first time' he stated rather then asked.  
  
'Yeah' Tyson said hoarsely.  
  
'I know because you would have told me, you're blushing like a fire engine and shaking...relax.'  
  
'I can't help it I'm nerve---agh!' without warning Kai took Tyson into his mouth, suckling on the member like a child with a lollypop. Tyson bucked his hips and began to breathe faster and faster.  
  
Kai's hands traced Tysons hips softly. Tyson moaned loudly he'd read about it on the Internet but it was...something else...to experience it.  
  
He felt prickles run through his skin and flashes explode in his world. Kai slid up his new lovers body and kissed him giving him the sweet taste of himself. 'So...that's what if feels like to...with..and...'  
  
'Yeah that's how it feels to get sucked off' Kai said with a smile. 'But I know what you read on the Internet so you know all about it'  
  
Yeah' Tyson said. 'Kai...I'm not the most experienced of people...this was the first time ever that I...that I...oh boy...that that ever happened with someone else'  
  
'Stretch on the someone else' Kai said with a smile. 'I figured it. I don't want to rush you into anything...you're too special.' He cupped Tyson's cheek in his hand, his fingers trailing along the cute jawbone. He lowered himself to Tyson's throat and kissed the other boys Adams apple. The throaty purr was all he needed to hear. It made him feel warm inside, something he'd never thought could happen.  
  
He nipped at Tyson's hipbones and traced a circle with his tongue in the boy's navel. Tyson squirmed with a groan and gasp. Tyson was hard again and Kai smiled. 'Thank the Heavens for our over active libidos' he said. 'Or this would have ended way too soon'  
  
'Yeah' Tyson said. He looked thoughtful. 'Kai...would you do me a favour?'  
  
'Yes' Kai said, laying a kiss on Tysons Thigh.  
  
'Anything?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'At all?'  
  
'Tyson' warned Kai.  
  
'I want you...inside me...'  
  
Kai shot up with surprise. 'You want me to...put myself in you?' he said awkwardly.  
  
Tyson propped himself up on his elbows. 'Yeah, is that a problem?'  
  
'It's heavy...heavy stuff' Kai said. 'I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't bare to hurt you. I don't even have any...';  
  
'Lotion' Tyson said handing his beloved the bottle. 'Now will you just make me feel like you care? Do this for me to show me you care...please?'  
  
Kai stared into the blue eyes. 'Damn...I can't resist your eyes' he said. He leaned forwards and kissed Tyson's lips for a moment that lasted forever.  
  
He coated his fingers in lotion and rubbed them together to warm them. He moved closer to Tyson's body, he felt the legs wrap around his waist and the warmth spread through him as he moved his hands down and looked for an entrance. Tyson's gasp was his signal. 'Please...Kai...' whimpered Tyson, his chest rising and falling hurriedly, breathing fast, voice full of need and eyes burning with love.  
  
The first finger got Tyson to shout Kai's name, in seconds he adjusted to the feel and was pleading for the next. Kai couldn't help but smile at the boys eagerness. He scissored Tyson open as they boy whimpered.  
  
'Am I hurting you?' Kai asked, voice breaking with worry. 'Do you want me to stop?'  
  
'NO!' Tyson exclaimed. 'Just...don't stop!'  
  
Tyson grabbed his cock and started to pump it slowly. Kai positioned himself, slapping Tysons hands away and taking the boys piece in one hand. 'Ready?' he asked.  
  
'Yes' breathed Tyson.  
  
Kai entered him. They rhythm between them flowed making Tyson's world spin with uncontrollable pleasure. His life became obsolete in view of this moment. Where he was one with his soul mate...everything felt perfect as the world flashed white and he shouted one thing at the top of his lungs:  
  
'KAI!'  
  
Kai pulled out gingerly and wrapped his arms around Tyson, kissing his neck. 'I love you he' breathed to Tyson.  
  
'I loved you always' Tyson managed pulling the sheets around the nestled together pair. 'More then you'll ever know...'  
  
'Then we're even' Kai said.  
  
==The Grinning Fish Sushi Bar ==  
  
Rei and Grandpa put their shoulders to the door smashing the hinges off. 'Tony!' someone shouted.  
  
'Got intruders!' Joey yelled. Rei was furious; he spun into a kick at the first moving person and wound up across the hall. 'Tai Chi Quan, full control' Joey said as Tony came down the stairs and dodged a tackle from Max.  
  
Rei moved fast, Tiger style Kung Fu helpless against the Tai Chi Quan because of the rage. He was bounced off the floor and walls.  
  
Tony deflected a kick from Grandpa and gave him a savage backhand. The old man took it and slammed Tony off a wall.  
  
'Stop it at once!'  
  
The woman descended the stairs in pale blue and ivory robes, her silver hair tied up by long pins. 'They mean us no harm! They are looking for Lydia'  
  
The colour drained from the Tony's face. 'No' he whispered.  
  
'Yes, I'm sorry' the old woman said. 'I am Victoria Largos. Lydia's great aunt. I feel there is some explaining to be done...'  
  
Joey put his arm around Tony's shoulders. 'Don't worry man, Lydia's a smart kid'  
  
'Uhh what's wrong?' Chief asked.  
  
'Fetch tea' sighed Victoria Largos to the two young men. She looked at the Blade Breakers and Grandpa. 'This may take some time.'  
  
==The Ruins of An Old Abbey ==  
  
'We are ready' the six voices chorused.  
  
'Then we move' their leader said, pacing up and down the stone plate in the ground. 'And we do not fail! For the Master!'  
  
'For The Master!' exclaimed the group together.  
  
The Abbey ruins became empty in an instant.  
  
TBC  
  
Well? Did I surprise you? Are you piqued to interest? The muse has not properly returned but next chapter I swear I will work harder. Thoughts and ideas are appreciated as always. Review me or you'll know no piece.  
  
Evil Me: Okay, this is it, lets try this again...Dark forces I conjure thee forth.  
  
Max: Oh no...  
  
Rei: I can't believe Tyson and Kai get off because they got hot and heavy with each other! Its unfair.  
  
Max: Stand clear Rei! Stand freaking Clear!  
  
Rei: Like it takes something special to get a guy into bed...I can do it no trouble.  
  
He gets grabbed by the latest monster of my creation, namely a rather fat and ugly toad creature that is covered in fungus and scum.  
  
Evil Me: It seems I created something out of my old sandwiches  
  
Rei: EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Evil Me: Hmm...getting him down could take a while...if I don't try...which is what I intend to do...heheheh 


	8. Whipped into Shape

A LONG WAY DOWN 8  
  
Stephen Frinkle: Mucho Gracias. You're lucky I was in an interested mood I normally don't open e-mails I don't recognize. Just submit your review next time the old fashioned way I am incapable of trust but I have bouts of "Couldn't care less if the world ended" and in one of these moods I opened your e-mail. Take your kudos for getting me scribbling again.  
  
Rei: Well that was a long time  
  
Tyson: I slept with Kai  
  
Max: And we'll find out about Ms Medusa.  
  
Tyson: I slept with Kai  
  
Chief: I want Dizzy back  
  
Tyson: I slept with Kai  
  
Kai: Yeah baby!  
  
Me: On with the story. (Continues burning the Cast of The Young and the Restless) my summons for a multi-faced monster got me the surgically enhanced cast of a soap.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'Tea Cake?' Victoria Largos offered the large tray on the pillar to the people seated at the other side of the coffee table. 'Tea?'  
  
'An explanation would be nice' Rei sneered. Victoria glanced at him and lifted her cane. 'You have a strand of hair over your eyes' she stated. She moved her hands apparently leaving her cane for a flicker of a moment. Then there was a click from her cane and she blew out. The long strand fell from in front of Rei's eyes in two parts. He stared and touched his forehead aware now of a cool breeze.  
  
'What was that?' he asked. The woman lifted the cane and pulled at both ends. Two short blades slid out from the ends she clicked them back in.  
  
'Most people would expect only one sword' she stated simply.  
  
'Victoria, you haven't changed' Grandpa said calmly.  
  
'Neither have you Big Kahuna' she smiled. 'But why you still use only one sword... and don't step into the shadows like I did...'  
  
'I am a kendo fighter, you belong in bujitsu...' he said simply.  
  
Joey was leaning on the door. 'I'll go check on Tony...will you be okay?'  
  
'Joey, go comfort my grandnephew. You know you're the only one who can when he's in such a state' she looked to the others. 'Best friends since they were 4.'  
  
'Could you please tell us what we need to know miss?' Chief asked.  
  
'What a polite boy' the woman smiled. 'Yes I will. Macaroon?'  
  
Chief accepted and the woman calmly smoothed her skirts. 'Ms Medusa is a direct descendant of the Gorgon Medusa...before she became Medusa. Unfortunately the blood was cursed with the woman, the nymph, who was blighted. I gather you've figured out that Lydia is an expert in deception.'  
  
'Medusa can alter her appearance' Chief said. 'She disappeared into the crowd the first time, seconds later Lydia appeared. Then at the hospital she went to the phones and probably dodged through some rooms turning into Medusa. Then there was the time Mrs Tate heard a woman's voice from a man's lips...'  
  
'Yes'-sighed Victoria. 'The goal of Ms Medusa is to find the most powerful bit beasts and utilize them. I'm afraid on a blood oath I cannot tell you the full details but she can. If you find her'  
  
'How can we find someone who can look like anyone?' Max asked.  
  
'My grandniece is subtle and sly. But she has always been free spirited when it suits her to be. She'll find you and you may or may not have fair warning.'  
  
'That doesn't help' Rei sniffed. Suddenly his trousers were around his ankles as the cane clicked cruelly.  
  
'Manners' Victoria said sternly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kai lay asleep and Tyson just rested on him, he was happy...sore...but happy. It was a fuzzy feeling he'd always thought was reserved for cliché movies and books. He sat up and rubbed his growling stomach. Kai shifted and smiled in his sleep. Tyson pulled on a pair of trousers and walked (as best he could) down to the kitchen.  
  
'Wow' he breathed.  
  
'You're happy'  
  
'Yeah' Tyson said as he poured the glass of orange juice. 'He makes me feel so good. I have this funny feeling inside that he's Right for me. The perfect guy, cute, smart... I can't say funny'  
  
'He was never funny'  
  
Tyson gave a light laugh. Then paused and turned around. Ms Lydia Medusa was sitting on the island of counters behind him her legs curled up like the famous Mermaid statue in Copenhagen. She plucked the OJ from his hands and took a sip she licked her lips and handed it back.  
  
She was dressed in pearl-white business suit closed only at her amble bosom with nothing beneath. 'But who can blame him? With a family like his? I think my birthday gift of a dead Voltaire would have cheered him up' she said as she slipped off the counter. Her lips curled into a smile as she saw Tyson tense. 'I'm not here to fight Tyson' she said sadness in her eyes. 'Only to give you fair warning. If you get in my way I'll have to hurt you and believe it or not I don't want to. So I'll give you a chance, hand over Dragoon and you and Kai can bang each others brains out.'  
  
Tyson growled. 'Not on your life' he opened his mouth to call Kai but then he saw it. Balancing on Lydia's finger was a spinning Beyblade. Dark Dranzer.  
  
'Fine' she said. 'See what shouting gets you'.  
  
Tyson glared. She placed the card on the tabletop. 'I have to run manicure in five but we'll do lunch.'  
  
She was gone, a blur of white out the doors. Tyson picked up the card and read it: "Warehouse 215 on the Docks, Half-an-hour, bring anyone you want...might be dangerous so keep that in mind". On the back with the words was a large kiss print in mocking scarlet lipstick.  
  
'Tyson?' Kai called. Tyson bit his lip and hopped up the stairs to kiss the blue haired boy. 'What took you so long?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Save my cousin'  
  
The Blade-Breakers stood in the garden of the Sushi bar. Joey and Tony stood on the veranda. Tony walked forwards. 'She's a good kid, just...misguided. She has a bit of a...this –ah, mental block to seeing the good in people. She doesn't let nothing stop her.'  
  
'We'll get her back' Chief murmured. 'But I can't promise miracles. We might have to fight her. And we might hurt her...they might hurt her. I can't fight'  
  
He stopped. Joey and Tony were laughing endlessly propping each other up. 'Yeah...right!' Tony laughed. 'Hurt her'  
  
Joey wiped a tear from his eye. 'Lydia's trained in aikido, tai-chi-quan and bujitsu. You attack her and she turns it right around on ya!'  
  
Rei looked grim. 'I've studied Tiger Kung Fu since I was able to walk'  
  
'But that's one style' Joey said with a deathly serious look. 'And she has three that she's been understanding since she could walk.'  
  
'True, she's far better then I ever expected' Victoria and Grandpa walked over a small decorative bridge. 'Though she prefers a whip to the sword...I can see the attraction.'  
  
'It's very kinky' Rei smirked. Tony frowned but Victoria shook her head.  
  
'Medusa's are always highly sexual. Lydia was always scared of that side of herself until it truly surfaced.'  
  
'We'll find her' reassured Max. 'And we'll do our best to bring her back'.  
  
'I just hope you realize what you're getting into' Victoria sighed. 'There are forces at play here that you don't understand. Supernatural forces of great power.'  
  
'Then we'd better call Buffy' smiled Chief.  
  
'And Spike and Angel' suggested Tony putting his arms around Joey's waist and his chin on the shorter mans shoulder.  
  
'I've always thought Xander had a cute butt' Joey smiled.  
  
Rei, Max and Chief abruptly dropped their jaws. 'Guess...oh boy...that's why Lydia was so...calm about...ah yeah' Max murmured as Chief rammed an elbow into his side and pointed subtly at Grandpa.  
  
'Chill little dudes I know all about Kai and Tyson' Grandpa grinned. 'I'm just surprised it took them so darn long.'  
  
A smile played on his lips as the jaws dropped even further. 'We'd better go check on them two anyway'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson lay wrapped in Kai's arms. He couldn't help but focus on the address he'd hidden from Kai. 'Hey I'm just going to go out and grab some Takeaway' he suggested. Kai grunted and refused to let go of Tyson's bare waist.  
  
'Come on' Tyson mewled. 'How does this sound? I'll let you eat your share off my stomach.' Kai released but kept his eyes closed, one eyelid opened slowly and focused on Tyson.  
  
'I'll hold you to that' he warned.  
  
Tyson smiled and grabbed some clothes and a towel from the cupboard before darting into the shower. 'I really can't smell like sex and sweat forever' he called. 'Nothing personal'  
  
Kai rolled over and scratched his stomach. He watched the doors before he could consider entering and joining Tyson the dark haired youth reappeared fully dressed. 'I'll be back soon' Tyson said with a strange smile. He kissed Kai passionately before he left.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The dark warehouse was abandoned it seems. The large steel door had once been painted blue but the paint was flaking away revealing rust, he ducked under the gap and entered. Tyson held Dragoon and his launcher at the ready. If Ms Medusa tried to get the drop...  
  
'So you decided to show!'  
  
The lights clunked on dazzling Tyson. Ms Medusa wore a strange outfit, a jacket like a toy soldiers with wide sleeves decorated with pale blue on the silver lining and flowing coat tails. Her collar jutted up sharply and the double-breasted jacket was closed with diamonds. She also wore skintight silver trousers and buccaneer boots up to her knees. Hairpins pulled her hair back.  
  
'About time I was getting antsy did you get a final screw in?'  
  
Tyson braced himself. Ms Medusa vaulted the balcony with a shout of "Tally Ho" and dropped the three stories or so to the ground. She landed into a confident stride. 'You will release the others' snapped Tyson.  
  
'Tutt Tutt you'll never get anything if you don't ask nicely' warned Ms Medusa as she uncoiled her whip and cracked it, it latched onto a lever and tugged it down. An arena rose from the floor. Tyson steadied himself as the floor pulled back to allow the hydraulic lift up.  
  
'Let's blade babe' she said. Tyson couldn't help but notice how the cocky attitude had gone, a weary, sad look dawned in her eyes and she pulled out her blade. He wasn't just facing Ms Medusa. Now he was facing Lydia too and she may just have been more dangerous.  
  
She had watched them train.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Tyson? Kai?' Chief called.  
  
Kai descended the stairs pulling a sleeveless T-shirt on. He paused as he realized it was one of Tyson's. 'Uhh...Tyson let me borrow this because ummm...'  
  
'Don't worry dude we just wondered what took you so long' Grandpa reassured. Kai blinked. 'Where's Tyson?'  
  
Kai straightened up. 'Went to get takeaway' he looked at the clock. 'An...hour...ago' he murmured. Then he saw it. Pinned to the front door was a card with red lips printed to it. 'Tyson's gone if you see this, he shut the door and went to face me. And I've taken Dark Dranzer. Best try intervene some other way!'  
  
Kai ran to the drawer and pulled it open. 'DAMN! It's gone!' he exclaimed. 'She's gotten it! TYSON!' He looked around and pulled open the trashcan. He pulled the crumpled card from under it. 'DAMN IT!' he roared. 'Rei! Get the van we have to go!'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The blades bounced about. Tyson couldn't fight the feeling she was toying with him. He looked into her dark green eyes her auburn hair fell in a single gelled strand past an eye. She tried a cocky smile but just looked unhappy.  
  
'You don't want to do this'  
  
'I have to' she replied. 'You'll understand!'  
  
The green and blue lights from their blades sparked violently and sent two lights shooting into the air to burst like fire works. 'We trusted you! You were our friend!'  
  
Lydia looked away. 'That was Lydia Largos, not Ms Medusa! You just liked the illusion'  
  
'You're the good person I can tell' Tyson exclaimed.  
  
'TYSON!' Kai had appeared with the others. 'Lydia stop this! Don't do it!'  
  
'I can't stop it!' snapped Lydia. 'It's my duty!'  
  
'What is?' Rei called.  
  
'You'd never understand!' she snapped as Dragoon and Dryduzzella attacked one another. All the sound drained from the room into Medusa. She screamed, the sonic waves forced them to their knees.  
  
'Then explain' gasped Kai.  
  
Ms Medusa looked at him. 'You'd never understand' she hissed.  
  
'Hello Dahlink' a voice purred. The woman strode forwards. She wore tight black trousers and riding boots with nine-inch heels and platform soles, her coat was a blood red "jacket" (a Nazi trooper would have worn but it) was held shut over her bare chest to cover most of what she supported. In her long black-gloved hands she held a riding crop. 'Vill you be handink ze blades over now?' She flipped her straight black hair over one shoulder and smirked straightening her dark red army cap.  
  
'I don't think so' Lydia murmured. Then her eyes hardened and she lashed the whip out and the woman blocked it with her crop.  
  
'You vill surrender!'  
  
Then the windows exploded inwards showering the warehouse and battle with glass as men swung in dressed like Nazi paratroopers.  
  
'This is getting ridiculously complicated' Tyson whispered.  
  
'Like you'd have no idea' Ms Medusa said. 'But that's my life. Complicated.'  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
Well? Aren't we getting complicated now! Yes Ms Medusa isn't the only dangerous femme around. Now what will the Breakers do?  
  
Kai: Cliff Hanger!  
  
Rei: I'm confused  
  
Me: Yes you and everyone else who will read this  
  
Tyson: I slept with K- (I zap him)  
  
Me: Here's my latest creation. Dual monsters for duelling. Two in one! (Opens curtain with a grin)  
  
Chief: A washer Dryer combo?  
  
Me: Well my Mother can have it...  
  
Max: She isn't a dead body in a rocking chair is she?  
  
Me: Stand right there (pulls cord and buries Max under boxes of Cheerios) Thank you please come again. 


	9. Ashes and Flashes

A LONG WAY DOWN 9

Ms Hobgoblin: Sorry I took so long I have a rather lazy muse and few reviews... so this chappie is for you. Because you cared to review...taa-raa for now. I'll try to be faster...sorry ;)

Chapter 9: Ashes and Flashes

Ms Medusa lashed out with a kick at the woman. She blocked it with blurring speed and spun into a hack with her riding crop. Lydia/Medusa caught it on her upper arm and twisted it aside.

Tyson pulled Kai out of the way of the oncoming troopers. Rae leapt into a flip forwards and shot over the heads of three troopers. Kenny and Grandpa ducked aside as two troopers shot down through the roof on cords.

Max ducked under a grab from behind and slammed his knee into the unfortunates groin with a grin. The woman kicked Lydia in the gut. Lydia caught the following punch and flipped her into the nearest crate. "Stay down Dagmar" she instructed coldly. "Stay—Down!"

"Silence wretched traitor!" hissed the woman flipping to her feet and pointing her riding crop. It popped open to reveal a slender blade. "You vill die! FOR ZE MASTER!" she charged.

Lydia dodged aside and slashed down. Her slim breast dagger caught the blade of the sword-crop and knocked it aside. She swiped at Dagmar but the woman trapped it between the heel and sole of her excessively tall boot.

Tyson pulled Kai out of the way of a trooper as the blue haired boy karate kicked a man into a barrel. Grandpa slammed his kendo stick into the hand of a man and then spun into the poor sap's gut with the butt of his wooden sword.

Max looked around and spotted the water valve handle. "Got an idea!" he shouted. He pulled on the handle, the rusty valve squealed, he pushed down on it and gritted his teeth. Rae grabbed the handle and put his strength behind it.

The blast of water shot from the opened pipe line. It crashed into Dagmar and several of her troops knocking them aside. Lydia struggled to her feet and opened her mouth. "Cover your ears and crouch!" she exclaimed and inhaled.

The sonic waves blasted out of her lips as the rest of the room became silent. The troops were launched across the warehouse and bounced off the walls and floor with shouts and yelps.

Tyson glanced at the heavy door. "Kai! Gimme a hand!" he called. Kai darted to his side and gripped the winch with Tyson. They pulled...the door juddered up a little. Then they saw the headlights, growing from the gap.

"CLEAR!" shouted Kai as he wrapped his arm around Tyson's waist and launched them both onto a crate. The large A-Team style white van slammed through the door and skidded to a halt. The debris of the door bounced off the van and clattered to the ground. The door pulled open and Tony appeared. He aimed the assault rifle at the Neo-Nazi soldiers and fired at their feet. "Get in!" Joey shouted from the driver's side as he leaned out the window and fired with his .45 pistol.

"Lydia! Come on!" Tony shouted. Lydia grabbed a satchel from off an old desk and darted towards the door. "Lydia! LYDIA!" Tony roared.

Dagmar rose; pulling a dagger from the strap across her front she tossed it to daintily hold the point...and flung it. It hit Lydia in the back and she crashed down. Victoria vaulted from the side panel of the van and into a series of cartwheels. For an old lady she moved pretty impressively. Grandpa rushed to her side and helped her pick up Lydia.

Everyone piled into the van. It reversed with a shriek and performed a sharp skidding turn. Joey began to swear in Italian and Victoria tended to the unconscious Lydia. "Poison tipped," she whispered. "Typical of Doctor Lieutenant Dagmar Stravok"

"Who were they?" Max asked as he settled into the row of seats facing the ones Lydia lay on. Victoria placed the dagger on the tray at her feet.

"I'll explain at the restaurant," sighed Victoria. "Right now, I need to hope Lydia lives through the venoms in her system. Dagmar is no fool, she'd not use a conventional poison on Ms Medusa."

"I never asked..." Tyson said. "Why didn't she shape shift into her---Lydia guise at school? Why use make-up and a wig?"

"Because long ago that's who she was" sighed Tony, a tear forming. "She used to look like that...like Lydia Largos."

"She wanted some honesty in her life" sighed Victoria. "But then along came those idiots! I've already spoken to their boss...no doubt he spilled the beans on Lydia's presence in town."

"Who?" Kai asked calmly.

"You'll recall him from the Abbey" Victoria said. "Antonio Milani? Well his father gave the orders for Lydia to be brought to him...he wanted the bit beasts...to sell to Dagmar and the Schwarzhande".

"The Black Hands?"

"I'll explain later" intoned Victoria.

"Gone" reported the soldier. Dagmar spun and slapped him across the face.

"Of course zay are gone you fool! I vill haff to find zem soon. Ze Equinox is tomorrow night and ze mazter vill not veight another 300 years!"

"We found this!" a voice grunted. The huge man had metal plates on his face and torso with a pipe from the base of his skull to the small of his back.

"Exzellent Captain Hellder" Dagmar hissed. "Call ze ozers in, vee zerch tonight!"

She looked at the driver's license. "Poor little tiger" she laughed as she examined Rae's drivers license. "You vill soon be extinct!"

Lydia sat up and winced. The others were crowded around her. She looked at her blood stained coat over a chair. "Oh! OH no! Blood is so hard to get out!"

"Hey Lid" Tony said. Lydia smiled and swung her legs out. "Uhh...don't try escape we've got too much to talk to you about...like what the HELL you think you're doing!"

"Cool it" Joey said touching Tony's shoulder. "Deep breaths..."

"Lydia...you must tell them" Victoria said.

Lydia looked at her boots for a moment and sighed. "Fine" she said her voice slightly raspier then usual. "Dagmar Stravok is a doctor and lieutenant of the Schwarzehande, a spin-off of the Nazi's supernatural investigations division. During World War Two they searched for any means and method to supernaturally augment their powers. They discovered bit beasts had power. They stole them...the more powerful European ones...but they couldn't unlock them...until they saw a small Jewish Child with one. That child escaped with the power of his bit beast, along with a small group. They discovered it was his draedle that had harnessed the powers. They believe---"

She laughed. Sultry and seductively dark...alluring in everyway. "That the bit beasts once roamed the earth and the game of beyblades was invented by a gathering of the First to ever tame them...inspired by men and women from all around the globe throwing in cultural designs and thoughts for how to harness the immense power... the Jewish people, being spiritual and proud, were perfect targets for the Nazi's to seize a large quantity of the Bitbeasts during their raids on religious sites, they knew the bit beasts would be there because the Jewish people respected them and honoured them. After all, the Middle East was once a vast trading ground before the Secret Wars fought there with bit beasts. The people of Israel got a head start...well that was in rediscovering the taming and channelling method."

"Cut to the point sister" Max exclaimed.

"Fine, the Jewish People solved a puzzle that many people could not: How to channel and tame the bit beasts to fight without repeating the Secret wars? The spinning motion created a phase gate for the creatures to emerge and that then wrenched them back in. Every country contributed to it...scriptures found in Norway speak of the first meeting of the First..." Lydia rose slowly, aware that even the slightest move might prompt an attack.

"What did the SHG do?" Kai asked. "With the bit beasts."

"When they had stolen them away they tried experimentation on them, to harness the beasts within. It failed and the Fuhrer was so angry he had a group of the scientists slaughtered and the SHG disbanded...it didn't last"

"What were the Secret Wars?" Kenny asked.

"The Celtic Druids, the Roman Mages, The Egyptian Priests, The Grecian Magi, the Norman Sorcerers, the Israeli Magi, the Nordic Soothsayers, the Gaulish Invokers, the Chinese...well magical people from across the globe" Lydia sighed. "Set about taming the bit beasts. Sadly the SHG got wind of the old methods they had, the few left alive that is. The result was their immediate and unofficial reactivation five months before the world war ended. They've been on this case ever since."

"How did you get to the Abbey?" Kai asked.

"I followed one of Voltaire's scientists there, he worked for the SHG" shrugged Lydia. She smiled. "I'm glad he did, if he hadn't I'd never have met you Kai. I think you helped draw the line between Lydia and Medusa by---standing up for me so I didn't stand alone"

Lydia stretched and yawned. "Can I have a nap now? All my files on the SHG Council are in my laptop...browse over them. They'll be dropping by I'd expect."

She gave a sigh and curled up on the couch again, dropping off to sleep. Victoria nodded at the door and led the others out. "Joey, Tony, watch her. The rest of us will review the files."

In the room Lydia's eyes flickered open, turning green with slit pupils.

"I hacked the password" Kenny said. "The council is made of 9 people"

1) DAGMAR STRAVOK – Head of Genetics

Doctor-Lieutenant. An expert in Genetic from the finest schools in the world and one of the foremost intellectuals in the field of Biochemistry as well. She is an expert in Kung-Fu, Judo and Kick-Boxing. The damn slut can also freaking pull off spinning kicks in platform spike-heels. Like that's a big deal

2) DIETRICH HELLDER – Head of Recon

Hellder underwent a deadly transformation in order to become a member of the SHG council. He signed up for Stravok's Ubermensch project. He had a pipe drilled into his neck and spine and connected to a special satchel of steroids that are refilled regularly. By activating his steroids Stravok becomes faster and stronger as well as more primal and driven by instincts. A blast of lust dust will have the stupid Neanderthal drooling over me. Then I can get him to take a long walk off a short pier.

3) CAPTAIN N. HAEDIN – Head of the Elite Commandos

A specialist in commando tactics, Haedin's brain was given cybernetic enhancements so that he'd become relentless and able to cut off pain and circulation. Haedin is a master of unarmed combats and with the ability to completely shut off pain he has become unstoppable... Personally I'll try kicking him in the nuts. Usually works and I doubt he's that able to shut off pain.

4) LORD HUFFAWK – Psychologist and Propaganda Media controller

James Huffawk is British and responsible for the murder of hundreds of Media personnel. Huffawk's family aided Lord Haw-Haw in propaganda against Britain. Huffawk has a robotic hand to replace the one cut off by yours truly in Prague in 1942. He is an expert in psychological warfare and uses his network of moles in media organizations to tear apart any stories too close to the groups story. He's not very strong but his arm has been outfitted with many gadgets. It seems all the villains have the new Sharper Image catalogue.

5) EVA VAN HACK – Mistress of Spies

Eva is a lethal espionage specialist who is from the bloodline of vampires in the Romanian Mountains. Apparently she is a descendant from Vlad the Impaler. Her skills in Espionage are unparalleled and she is capable of superhuman feats. She has an aversion to sunlight which I can use to my advantage in so many ways its hardly fun. Eva is dangerous to men as she can place them in her thrall and deliver a deadly bite with minimal fuss. She has retractable fangs and zero talent for getting a tan.

6) POULOS HERSTAFF – Head of Mythological and Historical Studies

Poulos Herstaff is a High priest of Nygrryggyf an ancient Bit Beast. The nutjob believes in the power of evil and is apparently able to manipulate flames. He believes that the world MUST become the Aryan home to survive an attack of the Angels. He also believes that his big statue in his chapel talks so I'm in no hurry to believe the war of Angels theory. His pyrokinetic ability needs a dousing though.

7) NADJA IVANOVA – Head of Assassins

Nadja Ivanova's family were liquidated. By her. At the age of 7 she demonstrated the ability to predicted future events. At 9 she began to read minds. At 13 she began to move objects with her thoughts. At 14 she liquidated her families brains with telepathy and was placed in an asylum. Her powers are unmatched in many fields and she uses them to make soulless killers. She is far from helpless without her powers and so I'll have to hit her in the head and play it by ear from there. Supposedly she gets great TV reception.

8) COMMANDER BRUTUS IGRIS – Head of Storm Troopers and Ground Forces

Brutus went through a special treatment for the Ubermensch program. His blood cells were laced with steroids of the rarest and most potent level; he can lift tanks and throw them like lawn bowls. Brutus is far from an idiot but he's not genius. In order to deal with him I'll have to find a way to match his superhuman strength. Brutus has Brute Force...but his bones break like anyone else's. And eventually that muscle WILL turn to fat.

9) CAPTAIN JORGEN BLUT – Head of Weapon and Artillery Research and Use

Jorgen Blut is part man and part machine. He is also a complete and total nut ball who gets a happy watching things explode. He is in control of the powerful machines and weaponry of the SHG. Too bad he's allergic to microwaves and EMP. Jorgen Blut is a proud twat who I will enjoy stamping out. He poses minimal threat even if his torso launches explosives. Just as well he isn't Pamela Anderson Lee...or he'd be launching nuclear warheads from his torso I suppose.

The pictures were detailed and Dagmar stood out. In her picture she was in a ridiculously tight double-breasted lab coat down to her thighs...and a pair of thigh-high black leather boots and not much else.

Even Tyson gave a little drool at the sight of her.

"Let's go talk to Lydia about this" Rei muttered.

They walked into the room...Ms Medusa dropped from the ceiling and snapped her legs out into Rei's chest. She cracked a chop into the side of Max's head and performed a spin kick that sent Tyson flailing backwards. She caught Chief by the arm and flipped him over onto a couch and extended a full-length kick into Kai's ribs. She spun and pivoted out the door.

Kai leapt to his feet and sprinted after her. But she was gone.

"Well" sighed Tyson. "We should'a seen that one coming."

=================================

Lydia appeared from the swirl of rose petals on the roof. Her pupils dilated... the men moved around in the apartment. "If I want those numbers I have to get in there," she muttered.

She leapt and glided towards the balcony of the relatively small apartment. The man turned and opened his mouth to shout...she fist clashed with his throat and knocked him back. He gagged and gripped neck. Lydia spun and kicked him off the balcony, eight stories down into the trees below.

She slid the door open and froze.

"Guten Tag meine Freundin" a voice sneered. Lydia pivoted and grasped Dagmars arm as it stabbed out. Lydia rolled backwards, placing a foot on Dagmar's hip and tossing the woman over her and away.

"Bienvenue" cooed Lydia. She leapt into a kick, here eyes saw through the walls and desks, searching for the book she needed.

She blocked a stab and sliced across Dagmars face. The woman cursed loudly and shoved Lydia through a door with a German curse, snarled with hatred.

========================

"The Group all carry amulets, they give the wearers the power to teleport to a gatehouse they have build for such purposes and then from their out. It's a slow teleportation, not as fast as Lydia's. They must teleport to a gatehouse and then lock on new coordinates and teleport again. If we get those amulets we can find a gatehouse and take a chunk out of that system, give us a chance to catch Lydia before she has time to teleport away or to set a trap for her."

Victoria smoothed her dark blue dress and smiled faintly as she finished the explanation.

"How do we get the amulets?" Max asked.

"We capture or kill their soldiers"

"Kill?"

"Don't worry" Tony reassured as Joey lovingly dabbed his forehead with anti-bacterial spirits where Lydia had grazed him with a lightening fast kick just before she had ambushed the others. "They're mindless zombies, reanimated morgue bodies trapped in body suits. The Jane and John Does from across the world and the troops Dagmar has butchered so she can insert her probes that reanimate them and make them her zombie troops for the Schwarze Hande...they're no longer alive. Some have been dead for decades."

"Then we have to" Kai said. He put his arm around Tyson's shoulders and the dark haired boy laid his head on his shoulder. "We can handle this"

"You're getting into this deep" Grandpa warned.

"We can handle it" repeated Tyson for Kai. "I know we can".

Victoria's eyes turned blank white, lightening crackled across them. "Lydia... she's at Rei and Kai's apartment---fighting Dagmar...oh my"

"What?" Chief asked.

"Dagmar will blow up the building to prevent Lydia's escape" Victoria whispered as her eyes reverted to normal. "Taking everyone inside it straight to the hereafter but for her...we have to stop Dagmar..."

"Let's Go!" Max shouted and sprinted for the door. The others followed.

TBC

A/N: Review More! I'm winding down on this story, but my muse has been suffering lately...If you like it---click the small GO button beside the Submit Review option...got that? Click it---click it....


End file.
